The Difference
by Smurf213
Summary: My name is Elizabeth Latham, and at the age of 17 I was kicked out of my house. With nowhere else to go, I moved in with my best friend, Ginny Weasley. Little did we know that in the year that followed, our lives were to be changed forever.
1. A Brighter Today

Chapter One – A Brighter Today

Tears were streaming down my face as I knocked on Ginny Weasley's door. It was a month before our return to Hogwarts, and I had nowhere to go. My parents, learning for the first time since my acceptance letter that I was allowed to do magic outside of school starting August 1st, had kicked me out.

My mum and dad had never really accepted the fact that I was a witch. However, this doesn't mean they weren't surprised. I had always been considered something of a freak at home. I had hid the details of Magical Law from them for as long as I could, but on the morning of my 17th birthday, I couldn't stand it anymore. I sat them down and talked it out. I don't know what I was expecting, but it definitely wasn't being immediately disowned.

The mahogany door opened, pulling me out of my head. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny's mum, stood in the doorway, evidently surprised by the sight of me.

"Elizabeth?" she looked me over and spotted my tear-stained face, "What on Earth...? Are you alright, dear?"

A sob threatened to escape, so I clamped my lips tightly together and shook my head. Sensing my pain like she always could, Mrs. Weasley gently grabbed my elbow as she flicked her wand with her other hand, levitating my trunk and suitcase into the house behind us. She sat me down into one of the kitchen chairs and called up the stairs for Ginny.

I glanced around as Mrs. Weasley busied herself with making tea. The Burrow was the same as I had ever remembered it. I hadn't come over often, but Ginny's home always made me feel better than mine ever had. I could see the clock in the corner that told what each family member was doing at that exact moment.

Before I could examine it further, Ginny walked into the kitchen, and started to ask, "What is it…" but she abruptly broke off when she spotted me. Rushing over, she pulled me into a tight hug.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. Ginny lead me, tears, hysteria and all, upstairs to her bedroom. From the noises coming above, I could tell that people were upstairs in another room. But at that moment, I didn't feel like making the effort to ask who it was. I sat down on Ginny's bed, and she held me while I cried.

Eventually, my tear ducts stopped producing. I calmed down and straightened myself so I was facing my best friend. She gave me a long, searching look to tell if I was OK. I smiled a bit, just to show her I was done crying.

"What happened?" she asked gently.

"My parents kicked me out. I told them I was allowed to do magic outside of school and the types of jobs I would be considering," I took a breath and paused, "Ginny, I… they kicked me out."

She suddenly got very angry, "What were they expecting? That magic is like some hobby you pick up on weekends?"

I smiled weakly, "Something like that," I looked at her for a moment before continuing, "I don't have a place to stay."

Ginny grabbed my hand, "You're my best friend, Elizabeth. Do you think I'd let you rot in the cold? You're staying here.

I hugged her again, feeling warm for the first time since summer started. "Thank you," I whispered.

--

I suppose I should tell you something about myself. The only reason that I was born was because my parents needed an heir. My father, a ridiculously rich business tycoon, was never around; he was always off in other countries, undoubtedly having affairs with the various bimbos who worked at his office. My mother, and heiress to one of the biggest fortunes in the UK, never cared about my father, and only married him for his wealth. They both hoped for a boy when the time came for them to produce an heir.

When I was brought into this world on August 1st, my parents already had a line of childcare providers set up. Their disappointment at my sex led to them both being very negligent parents. At the age of 9, my parents decided my mother should then start to teach me the ways of the world, meaning how to act in society. Above all, they said I should not be an embarrassment in public. She soon, however, became disgusted by my tomboyish ways and my kindness for everyone, including people who were socially below us.

My parents' reactions to the letter I was sent by Hogwarts were relief, and they never stopped to consider the possible reactions to their choice until it was too late. They were glad to get me out of their hair. I was happier then I had ever been at Hogwarts, and the summers were made bearable by my owl correspondence with newly made friends. I was not surprised when my parents disowned me, but the sadness of knowing that I could never love my family as Ginny loved hers was overwhelming.

Ginny and I were always the best of friends as soon as we let each other in. Both of us were painfully shy during our first year, but we became very close in the last month of it. The beginning of our friendship started when I came across Ginny crying in a broom cupboard one day. I learned later that she was crying out of fear of what her parents would think of her; she had been possessed by Lord Voldemort for most of that year and almost had died, if not for the famous Harry Potter. I held her as she cried, not asking any questions but just letting her cry. She fell asleep like that. I got a seventh year to help me get her up to our Gryffindor dormitory, and the next morning we were joined at the hip.

I listened to all of Ginny's troubles, including her heartache caused by Harry Potter. Trust me, no one was happier than I was when he finally kissed her after she won the Quidditch House Cup. Ginny was 

always there for me, though I was less articulated with my problems than she was. She always seemed to know when I was hurting though, so it made sense that it was to her I ran to when I was kicked out.

Harry Potter, the Chosen One or the Boy Who Lived (whichever you prefer), had defeated Lord Voldemort earlier that year. He, with the help of his best friends, Ron Weasley, Ginny's brother, and Hermione Granger, a very close friend of Ginny's and mine, had dropped out of Hogwarts a year early to go on a top secret mission pertaining to the secret to defeat the Dark Lord. In order to protect Ginny while the War was waging and while he was gone, he broke up with her.

I must say though, it didn't surprise me that, the day after the Final Battle, they got back together.

Harry and Ginny were quite obviously meant to be, and everyone could see that. Was I jealous though? Quite frankly, yes, though I was careful to hide my feelings from Ginny.

During the War, something else happened that was no surprise to anyone; Hermione and Ron had finally realized their feelings for each other. Hermione and Ron had always squabbled, carefully hiding their true feelings from no one but each other. About five minutes before Lord Voldemort and Harry met, they decided that they should get together. From Harry's account of it today, I have to say, I probably would have gagged.

With all the couples getting together around me, I felt very lonely, but I tried not to dwell on it. During the day I focused on hanging out with Ginny and getting better acquainted with the famous Trio. I threw myself into the preparation for school and the enjoyment of the last few days of summer, so things were looking up for the first time in a long while.

A week had gone by since my arrival at the Weasley's, and I felt like I was finally fitting in with the family and Ginny's other friends. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and I were in the sitting room, playing Exploding Snap (a fantastic card game) and just enjoying the lazy days.

Mrs. Weasley entered the room, "Ginny, Lizzie, your letters have arrived," she waved two pieces of parchment in the air absentmindedly; "I think we should go to Diagon Allley tomorrow, is that fine with you dears?"

"Of course Mrs. Weasley," I nodded as Ginny grunted and remained focused on the pile of cards in front of her. Harry was grinning mischievously as I caught his eye.

"Harry, Hermione, and Ron, there was something for you also," she handed the note over to Hermione, who was closest, and left the room muttering something about dinner.

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed as she clamped a hand to her forehead. I doubled over laughing as Harry looked innocently at Hermione and Ron.

Harry had trailed his fingers suddenly up Ginny's bare calf (she adored her capris) and made Ginny jerk suddenly, making the pile in front of her explode. The sparks created from the explosion had apparently singed her eyebrows, which caused her outburst.

I, still chuckling, took out my wand and repaired my best friend's eyebrows. "Better?" I asked as she felt her face.

"Almost," she winked at me. She then whipped out her wand and pointed it at Harry. He, who eyed the wand in his girlfriend's hand apprehensively, started to edge away.

"What's the matter, Harry?" she smiled, "You look overheated. Why don't we cool you off now?" And with that, a jet of water sprouted from the tip of Ginny's wand and hit Harry full blast.

Hermione, who was laughing up until this point, noticed the note in her hand getting sprayed. "Finite Incantatem. Look what you've done, Ginny," looking disapproving as she cast the spell.

Ron elbowed her, "Come on Hermione, it's just parchment," and with that, pulled out his own wand a preformed a simple drying spell on the note.

"Oi, mate, what about me?" Harry looked at his best friend with a scowl.

"Naw, you're better like that," Ron grinned.

"Stop being lazy, Harry," I tossed him his wand from the couch. He scowled as he caught the wand and dried himself off.

"Better read what the note says, Hermione," Ginny leaned against her newly dried boyfriend. He stroked her hair as she snuggled in.

Hermione opened the folded paper in her hand and began to read,

"Dear Messrs. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and Ms. Hermione Granger.

In the aftermath of the War, things need to be discussed concerning you all.

I shall be expecting you by Floo in my office at 7:00 p.m this Saturday.

If you cannot make it, please owl me, and I shall accommodate the best I can.

Otherwise,

I remain,

Faithfully yours,

Minerva McGonagall"

"Three guesses what she wants to discuss with us," Ron grumbled.

**So what do you think?**

**Should i continue?**

**Please review!**


	2. Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 2 - Decisions, Decisions

"Ronald, would you hurry up? We're going to be late!" Hermione shrieked up the stairs.

I could hear Ron grumbling before he reached the bottom of the stairs. Harry, who had been sent up to retrieve his best friend, was grinning, apparently enjoying Ron's rant. Ginny and I were also waiting; Mrs. Weasley was taking us to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Florean Fortescue had been killed in the War, but his son Florean Jr. had taken over, keeping the parlour's name in memoriam of his father.

Mrs. Weasley, who was standing by the fireplace with a flowerpot in one hand and a cloak in the other, "Ready dears?"

"Oh, Mum, Lizzie's never traveled with Floo powder before," Ginny suddenly spoke, and then laughed.

I looked hurt as I locked eyes with Ginny.

"No, no, Lizzie," Ginny giggled, "I'm not laughing at you. I just remember Harry's first time."

Ron and Ginny burst out into laughter as Mrs. Weasley looked at them disapprovingly. Hermione smiled at Harry, who scowled. "I'm sorry?" I was confused.

"The first time Harry tried to use the Floo," Hermione explained while the two Weasley children calmed down, "He said 'Diagonally' instead of 'Diagon Alley', and ended up in Knockturn Alley, where Hagrid found him."

I giggled at the thought of the famous hero Harry Potter in a dark place like Knockturn Alley. I had never been there, but, since Ginny told me about the Hand of Glory and where Draco Malfoy had bought it, it sounded evil.

"Floo is definitely not my favorite way to travel," and with that, Harry took a pinch of powder from the flowerpot and stepped into the fireplace. With a "Hogwarts' Headmistress' Office" and a _whoosh_, Harry disappeared.

Ginny nudged me forward, and I also took a pinch of powder.

"Now, just speak very clearly, dear. And make sure you say 'Leaky Cauldron', otherwise we'll have a repeat of Harry's incident," Mrs. Weasley pushed me into the fireplace.

I took a deep breath and threw the powder down, yelling, "The Leaky Cauldron!" I was spun around so quickly I blinked. My eyes were rewarded with soot as it flew into them. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of soot and nausea, I fell forward. Thankfully, I caught myself before I hit the floor. Ginny walked out behind me and brushed herself off, smiling at the sight of me.

As I shook out my cloak, I privately agreed with Harry. Floo powder was not my preferred method of transport.

Ginny and I had split up from Mrs. Weasley in order to spend some time to ourselves and get our school supplies. It had been a while since we had had a heart-to-heart, and Mrs. Weasley needed to pick up a few things.

As we wandered into _Flourish and Blotts, _Ginny grew quieter and quieter. I waved my hand in front of her face calling her name until she snapped out of her daze.

"I'm very sorry, Lizzie," Ginny apologized, "I'm just worried."

"About what, Ginny?" I looked over at my best friend as we walked up and down the aisles, "Is it Harry again?"

"No," she paused, "Well, yes, but not about him specifically."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm worried about us," Ginny clarified, "My family, Hermione, Harry, you, and I."

"Why?" I glanced over the books in front of us, not really seeing the titles.

She pointed to a book on a shelf a few columns down.

"What, _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Lord and His Followers_?" I was bemused, "Ginny, Voldemort's gone. You were there. Harry defeated him," I spoke slowly.

"Yes, yes, I know that," Ginny shook her head impatiently, "I meant his followers. There are a few still at large, like the Lestrange brothers."

Rodolphus Lestrange had been the husband of Bellatrix Lestrange, who was killed by Ginny's mother during the final battle. He and his brother, Rabastan, were still very dangerous and very revenge-bent. Aurors were still scouring the country, but the two were resisting and remained at large.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Ginny," I hugged her briefly, "We'll be fine; every Auror available is searching for them. We'll be _fine_," I emphasized, convincing myself as well as her.

She shook her head a little, almost as if she was clearing it out, "You're right, Lizzie. We'll be fine."

After that, she seemed better, and we finished shopping for our school supplies happily. That is, until we bumped into an unexpected person.

"Malfoy," Ginny exclaimed as I bumped into a blonde haired person.

A sneer was on his face as he turned around, "Little Weaslette," he greeted her. He then seemed to notice me, "And who's this? Another one of your poor little mudblood friends?"

"My name's Elizabeth Latham," I felt satisfaction as the smirk slid off his face quicker than stinksap, "And if you're Draco Malfoy, then I'm pretty sure my family's fortune is, how many times larger is it Ginny?" I knew the Latham name was well known in the Wizarding World, even though it was a Muggle family.

"About 4 times, Lizzie," she smirked, "Though, now the ministry's carted his father off to Azkaban and frozen most of their assets, I'd say 6."

"You're still a filthy mudblood," Malfoy attempted to sneer again.

"I would watch who I was talking to, Malfoy, if I were you," I said softly as I smoothly grabbed onto Ginny's wrist. Her fingers were twitching with the anticipation of pulling her wand out, "We're not the ones on the losing side, now, are we? Not to mention, I'm sure the Minister would love to see your forearm. Maybe he can get you a cell right next to Daddy?"

He backed up, and looked me over as a look of fear flashed across his features. It was quickly masked, however, and he directed his next sentence to Ginny, "Big words from a person of little social standing, wouldn't you say Weasley? I would love to stay and chat, but I have better things to do than waste my time with people of next to no importance."

I released Ginny's wrist as soon as he was out of sight. "Why'd you stop me, Elizabeth?" she fumed.

"I didn't really want to spend the rest of my day at the Ministry explaining exactly _why_ bits of Draco Malfoy were splattered up and down Diagon Alley," I smiled grimly.

Ginny laughed harshly; we were both stressed from our encounter. "Show me a little faith. I would've left his body in one piece," she said.

Back home at the Burrow, Ginny and I sat sipping lemonade at the kitchen table as Mrs. Weasley bustled around the room, fixing dinner and tidying up in turns. Some movement out of the corner of my eye attracted my attention, but it was only the clock (which I noticed had been fixed so Harry's face was now on a hand), announcing Mr. Weasley's arrival.

"Dad's home," Ginny said as she casually flipped through our new textbooks.

"Hello, everyone," Mr. Weasley, who had been promoted very recently to the head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, beamed at us.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," I greeted him as Ginny gave him her customary, "Hullo Dad."

"The other's not back yet then, darling?" he added as he pecked his wife on the cheek.

"No, dear," Mrs. Weasley turned her attention back to the food she was preparing, "They shouldn't be gone too much longer, though."

"Um, Mr. Weasley, sir?" I asked timidly.

"Yes, Elizabeth?" he smiled at me, encouraging me on.

"Well, sir, I was wondering, hypothetically of course, what would happen if a barley-of-age Death Eater was found?" I rushed through the last part of my question.

His kind eye turned shrewd as he surveyed me, "Hypothetically, of course?" I nodded, and he continued, "Well, I suspect the Aurors would test the Mark to see when it had been placed. If the suspect had gotten the Mark after his or her 17th birthday, they would be tried as adults. If before, well, let's just say the punishments and restrictions would be severely more so than usual. I doubt the person in question would ever see daylight again. Why?"

"Just curious," I shrugged as I glanced at Ginny. She shook her head so fractionally that I barely saw it, but I understood what she wanted to convey. I was not heartless, and, from what I'd seen during and head about Draco's role in the Final Battle and the aftermath, he'd had enough punishment. I made my decision, and Ginny hers. We kept quiet.

Just then, Harry stepped out of the fireplace. He brushed him self off and walked towards Ginny. Hermione entered as Harry pecked Ginny on the cheek, and Ron was not far behind.

"Bloody Hell," Ron's first words out of his mouth caused his mother to whip around.

"Language, Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley barked.

"Sorry, Mum, but I can't help it," Ron shook his head and muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like another swear.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," Harry shook Ginny's dad's hand before taking his usual place in between father and daughter.

"Hello, Harry," Mr. Weasley picked up a discarded newspaper as he greeted the teenager, "What did McGonagall want?"

"She wants us to return next year!" Hermione answered, cutting off whatever Harry was about to say. She looked slightly breathless, "I can't believe it! I'll be able to take the NEWTs! I wonder if I should –"

"Hermione," Ron groaned, "Please, spare us from your subject choices."

If looks could kill, Ron would most certainly have died from the look his girlfriend threw him.

"Will you be attending?" Mr. Weasley's question was obviously directed towards Harry.

"I know I'm not," Ron snorted.

"You have no choice, young man," Mrs. Weasley's voice was shrill as she held up her wand she had been using to stir something.

Ron was about to retort, but Mr. Weasley held up his hand, "You are going Ron, no buts about it. However, my question was directed towards Harry."

Ron scowled as Harry opened his mouth, "I -."

He was cut off again, however, as the kitchen's back door opened.

"Hello, everyone," a familiar voice came from the doorway.


	3. Planning for Things

Chapter 3 –

Chapter 3 – Planning for Things

"Hello, Minister," Mr. Weasley got up from his chair and shook Kingsley Shacklebolt's extended hand.

"Please, Arthur, it's still Kingsley," Kingsley's deep voice reassured his friend.

Mr. Weasley smiled as he gestured for the Minister to sit. Kingsley sat across the table from me and looked at all of us in turn before finally resting his eyes on me.

"Hello," he said curiously.

"Hello, Minister," I matched his gaze with a smile, "I'm Elizabeth Latham."

"Ah, so your father would be head of the Latham Industries?" Kingsley questioned and I nodded, "It's nice to meet you."

"You, too, Minister," I shook his hand. He smiled, and turned his gaze to Harry.

"Hello, Kingsley," Harry greeted him.

"Hello, Harry," Kingsley shook Harry's hand, too, "How's your summer going?"

"Just fine," Harry smiled slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes, "All things considered."

"Yes, I know," Kingsley frowned, "At least it's all over. Or, at least, it's almost over."

"Yeah," Harry said quietly. Ginny squeezed her boyfriend's hand under the table, and blinked back her own tears.

"What do we owe the pleasure of this visit to, Kingsley?" Mrs. Weasley spoke up, gripping a cloth in between her hands.

Kingsley stood up, "I'm very sorry to tell you all this, but I'm going to be placing a guard, once again, around you."

"The Lestrange brothers again, Kingsley?" Mr. Weasley sat down in his chair as he rubbed his temples wearily.

"I'm afraid so, Arthur," Kingsley sighed, "It's getting worse. Yesterday we found –"

Mrs. Weasley, who gasped, cut him off "No, children, leave, now."

Ron, who was about to open his mouth, was cut off by Hermione, who placed her hand over his mouth. She beckoned to Ginny, Harry, and I, and we quietly followed the pair as they walked into the sitting room.

"Hermione, what the –" Ron started angrily as Hermione dropped her hand.

"Ronald, stop," she cut off her boyfriend once again, "Mrs. Weasley looked very troubled, and I didn't want to aggravate her further," she turned to Ginny, "Do you have any extendable ears?"

Ginny grinned mischievously, "I do. George keeps me supplied. God knows I use them regularly," and with that, she raced up the stairs.

"Harry," I turned to him, and paused.

"Yes, Lizzie?" he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you going to go back to school?" I asked.

"I thought it would be the better idea of the two I had," he smiled.

Hermione clapped her hands once and ran up to Harry, exclaimed, "I'm so proud of you!" and hugged him.

"Bloody Hell, Harry," Ron grumbled, "At least you had a choice. Oh well, at least I won't suffer alone," he grinned, "What was your other idea?"

"Sit on my arse and waste away the money Sirius left me," he laughed, and Ron joined in half-heartedly. Money had always been a touchy subject with him.

Harry realized this and changed the subject, "Neville tells me that Madame Hooch, who is apparently very good friends with his grandmother, retired. I wonder who'll take her place?"

Ron tapped his chin thoughtfully, "No idea. Maybe Angelina Johnson? And what about Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Possibly, and I don't know about Defense," Harry responded as Ginny came bounding down the stairs.

"Sorry," she gasped, breathless, "It took me a moment to find them."

"Okay, here we go," Hermione slid 5 ears under the kitchen door. We all held our breath as we listened.

"- surely they wouldn't dare?" Mrs. Weasley's voice came to us loud and clear.

"They're deranged," Mr. Weasley's disapproving voice said, "Who knows what they might try?"

"Exactly," Kingsley deep voice calmed us, "Which is why either Dedalus, Elphias, Hestia, or Sturgis will be here at all times."

"What about the children?" Mrs. Weasley asked fearfully.

"They will be at Hogwarts, under the care Minerva, Pomona, and Filius," Kingsley reassured, "They will be fine."

"Thank you for alerting us Kingsley," Mr. Weasley said.

There was a shuffling of feet, "Just thought you should know, Arthur. I'll see you at work on Monday. Molly, always a pleasure."

"Stop by anytime, Kingsley," Mrs. Weasley said, trying to be cheerful, "Would you like to say goodbye to the kids?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to be at a meeting in 15 minutes," Kingsley apologized, "Gawain Robards is retiring, and wants to go over his retirement plan. Goodbye."

"'Bye," Mr. Weasley said.

Hermione suddenly jerked the Extendable Ear from my own, causing me to inhale sharply, "What was that for?"

"Shh!" she shushed me as she shoved the ears into her pocket. Judging from the way Ron and Harry were glaring at her, and Ginny muttering something under her breath, they had experienced the same treatment as me.

The door to the kitchen suddenly opened, and Mr. Weasley looked down at us with an amused expression. Ginny and I smiled sheepishly, Hermione stared at a spot on the ceiling, and the boys shuffled their feet.

"You can come in again, if you want," Mr. Weasley's smile told us he knew what we were up to.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley, but I'd best be getting home," Hermione smiled at him, "I'll be back tomorrow, though, if that's okay."

"Of course, Hermione, our home is yours," Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen, "Are you sure you won't stay for dinner?"

"I'm sure, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione moved to the fireplace, "Thank you, though."

"'Bye, Hermione," Harry waved as Ginny and I hugged her.

Ron cleared his throat, and we all took the hint. Mr. Weasley headed the way into the kitchen. Ron followed a few minutes later, looking very pleased with himself. Ginny snorted and Harry whistled quietly. I laughed openly as Ron's ears turned red.

"Knock it off you lot," Mrs. Weasley set our plates before us.

"Yes ma'am," I dug in, and Ginny laughed. Harry smiled innocently at Mrs. Weasley, and she rolled her eyes.

That Saturday had been the 8th, and so Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I had 2 days to plan Ginny's 17th birthday. I should really say Hermione and I, because Ron and Harry were more worried about their gifts than anything else.

Hermione took care of the guest list and I took care of the decorations. We enlisted Mrs. Weasley to help with the food. Harry was to distract Ginny until 2:00 in the afternoon, when the party was scheduled to begin.

Everything went according to plan, and George even stopped by with about half his stock of fireworks. The death of his twin brother, Fred, had hit him hard, but he was slowly earning his own identity outside of being a twin.

On the morning of her birthday, Percy stopped by after Ginny and Harry left for a birthday brunch and movie. Ginny, who had never been to a cinema, was excited for the last part. The others were also gone; Ron went to go pick up his gift, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone to pick up some last minute things. Hermione and I had stayed behind to throw up some streamers, so we were left to deal with the least favorite Weasley brother.

"Hello," Percy's prim voice floated in through a window.

"Hold on," I called. Hermione had gone to work on another room, so I was alone. I opened the door, "Hello."

He gave me a blank stare, "Who are you, may I ask?"

"Oh, sorry," I held out my hand, "I'm Elizabeth Latham, Ginny's friend."

"Ah yes, I've heard a lot about you," Percy sniffed delicately and shook my hand politely, "Are any members of my family home?"

"Erm, no, sorry," I shook my head, "Do you want to come in?"

"No, thank you," Percy looked me over, "I suppose you will do… I have a surprise for Ginny, to 'make-up' for my behavior in the past. Please make sure no one goes into the back yard until 5:00."

"Okay, then," I was curious, "Any hints as to what it is?"

"No, none," Percy gave a small smile, "I will see you later."

"Goodbye," I called at his retreating back.

"Who was that?" Hermione called from somewhere in the house.

"Percy," I yelled, "Something about a surprise for Ginny. Wouldn't tell me what it was though."

"That's strange," she entered into the hallway from one of the rooms, "I guess we'll find out what it is soon enough."

"Yeah, at 5," I shook my head, "We should finish getting ready."

"Right," Hermione drifted back into the room she appeared from. I followed right behind her.


	4. Surprises

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and everything! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do, and if you have any questions or criticisms, go ahead and tell me. Thank you all again, for everything!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the wonderful woman who wrote the original story, no matter how many wishes I make on dandelions. I write this story for pleasure, but you can go ahead and sue me if you want; I think I have a dollar in my pocket.**

Chapter 4 – Surprises

At precisely 2:00, everybody had been invited to Ginny's birthday party was in the living room, waiting for the arrival of the birthday girl. I was standing watch outside, looking for Harry Potter and my best friend. A snap resonated in the air, and I rushed inside.

"They're here!" I called, and Mrs. Weasley shushed everyone as we all hid. I could hear Ginny's laughter as Harry opened the door for her.

"SURPRISE!" everyone in the room yelled as the jumped out from their respective hiding places.

Ginny was in shock for a full minute before she cracked up. Everyone in the room joined her and, after she regained her composure, she called out, "And who do I have to thank?"

Ron stepped forward with a smug look on his face, but Hermione smacked him in the arm, saying, "Don't you dare. It was all our idea," she smiled as she pointed to herself and me.

"Thank you so much!" she ran to both of us and engulfed us in a bone-crushing hug.

"Ginny," I gasped, "Can't. Breathe!"

The hours passed, and Ginny couldn't have been more pleased with the party up until then. Ginny opened her gifts about half way through, and loved everything. The bracelet I got her she put on immediately. It matched with the necklace Harry gave her earlier that day.

I was enjoying myself, too, though I didn't socialize much. Luna Lovegood, a good friend of Ginny's and mine, spent most of her time with me, much to my pleasure. When Ginny was with her other guests, being a hostess, Luna and I would catch up.

At 5, I stood up on a chair, swallowed my fear, and yelled over the noise of the party, "Can I have your attention please?" the crowd quieted, "Fantastic. Now, Ginny, how're you enjoying your party?"

"It's amazing!" Ginny screamed, and caused several people to erupt in laughter.

"We aim to please!" I laughed causing several more people to giggle, "Now, right then. One of your brothers stopped by earlier to tell me he would have a surprise ready in the backyard at this time. So, because he wouldn't drop me a hint, let's go!"

Everyone rushed to the back yard, talking and speculating as to what the surprise was. Ginny, who headed the crowd, stopped in the doorway, making people crane their necks up to see what was the hold up. I pushed my way through the crowd and stopped at Ginny's side.

A huge stage took up a large section of the backyard, and a banner ran behind it from one tree to another reading 'The Weird Sisters'. Ginny's jaw dropped simultaneously with mine.

"What…" she was speechless.

Myron Wagtail Apparated right behind the mike, "Hello, Ginny?"

Ginny nodded numbly and stepped forward.

"We're here for you 17th birthday," Wagtail smiled, and, with that, the rest of the band Apparated behind him and set up.

Percy stepped out from the shade of a tree, "Hello Ginny."

"Perce?" Ginny croaked, "How… why?"

"Think of it as an apology for my ass-like behavior," he smiled.

"Oh, Perce!" tears were streaming down her face as she ran and hugged her elder brother, "Thank you!"

"Right then," Wagtail yelled into the mike, "Let's get rocking!"

I lost everyone in the crowd that sprung forth from the Burrow, so I made my way through it, trying to find someone familiar. I had kept to myself, mainly, during my school years, so it was proving a difficult task.

A male torso obstructed my path as I tried to get out of the sea of people. I shook my head and looked up, "Sorry."

"No problem," he smiled, and I couldn't help but notice the way his brown eyes crinkled up with his smile, "Do you need help?"

"Hmm?" I had lost track of conversation. A blush settling over my cheeks, I realized the question, "Oh, sorry, no, but thank you," I tried to maintain my dignity by holding out a hand, "I'm Elizabeth."

"Oliver," he shook my hand with a nice, firm grip. Something was wrong with my stomach.

"I suppose I best be going now," I let go of his hand, wondering why the muscles in them had stopped working.

"Right, then. I'll see you," he smiled again, and I waved a little as I backed into the crowd again.

I finally found Luna, "Luna, darling, I don't think I'm feeling well."

She looked concerned as she held a hand to my forehead, "Come on, Lizzie, let's go inside. It must be the Wrackspurts."

I laughed as she led me into the kitchen. I wondered vaguely where Mrs. Weasley was, "Could you make me some tea, Luna?"

"Of course," she made it very quickly. She sat the mug in front of me, "Now, what happened?"

"I got separated form everyone, so I was making my way through the crowd, and I bumped into this man," I stopped, remembering his smile. I took a swig of tea and continued, "Then my stomach started acting strangely and my hand wouldn't release his hand," I laid my head on the table, "I need a Healer."

Luna's dreamy demeanor quickly evaporated and she looked at me shrewdly, "Elizabeth, have you never felt like this before?"

"No," I lifted my head an inch or so off the table and looked her in the eye, "Why?"

"It's natural," she grabbed my hand and held it in her lap, "It happens when you meet someone you're attracted to."

I groaned, and banged my head on the table.

Luna giggled, and her dreamy self was back.

Ginny found us at that table a few hours later. All of the guests had left except for Percy, George, Luna, Hermione, Bill (Ginny's brother), Charlie (Ginny's other brother), Fleur (Bill's wife), Angelina Johnson (George's girlfriend), Lee Jordan (George's best friend), and Neville Longbottom (a good friend of all of us).

The remaining people and the Weasleys plus Harry and me sat crowded around the kitchen table. Everyone started talking at once, and I was introduced to everyone I didn't know over the roar of conversation.

After a while, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and I found ourselves at the end of the table together. Mrs. Weasley had moved people around so she could talk with her sons, whom she had not seen in a while.

"Alright there Neville?" Ginny asked her friend.

"Could be better," Neville sighed, "I completed my NEWTS over the summer, so Gran wants me to get a job. Only problem is, I don't know what I want to be."

"Why don't you talk to McGonagall?" I suggested, "She'll know what to do."

"Why not?" Neville smiled at me, "Thanks, Lizzie."

"I suppose I better be going," Luna looked at all of us rather dreamily, "Daddy wanted me to return early so I could examine a moon frog he bought from a wizard who flew to the moon."

It was a mark of our friendship that none of us laughed.

"'Bye Luna," Ginny waved.

I sighed, and Neville looked over, "What is it, Lizzie?"

"I was just remembering last year," I explained.

"It's over now," Ginny rubbed my arm, "Where did you go, by the way?"

Because people who despised Muggle-borns had taken over Hogwarts for my 6th year, I had escaped. I didn't want to go home, so I had to search for a room. Lucky for me, I had a distant cousin on my father's side that enjoyed my company. I couldn't tell Ginny because the owl might've been intercepted.

"My cousin's. She lives off of Euston in London. She's a Muggle, so we were relatively safe. Of course," I smiled slightly, "Living without magic for a whole school year wasn't easy."

Neville smiled at me and patted my back, "At least you escaped the Carrows."

"Yeah I heard about your rebellion," I traced a the only remaining scar on his cheek, "You were fantastic, Neville."

"Ginny was the mind behind it all," Neville smiled at Ginny, who took a bow.

"Thank you, thank you," she elbowed him playfully, "Naw, Nev, you were the bigger part."

"What're you lot talking about?" Harry came and sat next to Ginny, who pecked him on the cheek.

"Old stuff," Neville grinned, "Hello, Harry."

"Hi Neville," Harry nodded with a smile, "Finished your NEWTs?"

"Yeah," Neville puffed up his chest, "Passed with Es in everything."

"Bloody brilliant!" Harry clapped Neville on the back.

"Ah, well," Neville looked shy.

"Be proud, Nev," Ginny smiled.

Neville smiled, then checked his watch, "I'd better be going. 'Bye Ginny, Lizzie. See you 'round Harry."

"'Bye Neville," Ginny, Harry, and I waved.

I looked around, most people were leaving and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to bed. Ginny and I said goodbye to everyone and went upstairs to her room. After we got ready for bed, I sat on my cot and stared at the floor as she studied me carefully.

"You alright, Liz?" Ginny asked softly.

I smiled a little too brightly, "Peachy. Did you enjoy your birthday?"

"'Course I did. The Weird Sisters were awesome," she sighed, "I still don't get how Percy pulled that."

"Probably some contact at the ministry," I shrugged.

"You sure you're okay?" Ginny probed again.

"Just something Luna said," I shook my head and laid down. I looked over at Ginny and saw her eyebrow raised. I smiled, "Don't worry about it, Gin. It just made me think."

"I'm here if you need me," Ginny smiled at me.

"I know," I turned off the lights, "Thanks. Happy Birthday, Ginny."

"Thank you," Ginny yawned.

She fell asleep quickly, but I tossed and turned. When I eventually did fall asleep, my dreams were haunted by brown eyes and enticing smiles.


	5. News and Returns

Chapter 5 – News and Returns

Two and a half weeks passed, and soon it was the night before our departure to Hogwarts. We had just finished eating, and Hermione had come over to spend the night with us, so she come to Kings Cross station with us in the morning.

Harry was relaxing on the couch, and Ginny sat with her back against Harry's legs, reading aloud Quidditch scores from recent games, and anything else she found interesting. Hermione was playing Wizard's Chess with Ron in the center of the room, and I was sitting near the window, staring out into the dusk.

Mrs. Weasley entered the room, "I finished setting everything out for you dears, please remember to pack _before _you go to bed."

Ron snorted as Mrs. Weasley left the room, "Right, like that's going to save us from the havoc of tomorrow morning."

"No, I said E-7!" Hermione jabbed her rook.

"But I can't go there," the rook said impatiently, "His queen will get me!"

"Fine, then, go where you like," Hermione said crossly. Ron sniggered, and she glared at him, "Oh, shut _up _Ronald!"

Suddenly the front door flew open, and Fleur raced into the room, trailed by Bill and Hestia Jones, one of the guards assigned to protect the Weasley family.

"MUM!" Bill bellowed, "MUM, COME HERE!"

Ginny and I jumped up, and Ron looked at Bill with a frightened expression, "What's the matter, Bill?"

"Wait unteel Molly iz heer," Fleur smiled and rolled on the balls of her feet, "We 'ave beeg newz."

Mrs. Weasley entered the room, "What, what is it?" she looked from Bill to Fleur and back again with big eyes.

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" Bill yelled as he grabbed his mother in a hug.

Mrs. Weasley started crying as she ran towards Fleur, who was crying, also. Ginny, Hermione, and I all squealed and joined in the hug. Ron and Harry clapped Bill on the back and shook hands with him. Hestia offered her congratulations with a smile, and then went back to her post.

"Bloody brilliant!" Ron smiled.

Mrs. Weasley, who was still crying and hugging Fleur, didn't even notice.

The rest of the evening was spent in celebration, and, when Mr. Weasley came home from his overtime, recounting of the visit to the Healers.

"And so there we were, and the Healer came in to tell us what was wrong, because Fleur had been feeling under the weather lately, and Fleur heaved right on his shoes," Bill laughed excitedly as everyone, except Fleur, joined in, "We were so apologetic, but he just smiled and said, 'You better get used to it, I expect this will last for another nine months.' And we just stared at him, so he finally said, 'She's pregnant.' We Apparated straight here."

"I can't believe I'm finally getting a grandchild," Mrs. Weasley dabbed at the corners of her eyes with a handkerchief, and sighed as Bill and Fleur stood up, "I expect you want to tell everyone else."

"Yeah, Mum," Bill patted his mother on the head, "But we'll see you all off at King's Cross tomorrow."

"Goodbye," Fleur called as they left.

"Everyone upstairs, come on," Mrs. Weasley shooed us up. We all went to our bedrooms, and Hermione followed Ginny and me.

"A baby," I smiled as I drifted off, "How wonderful."

Ginny sighed, and Hermione yawned with a smile.

The next morning, as Ron predicted, was hectic. Mrs. Weasley screamed at Ginny and Ron, not wanting to blame Harry, Hermione, or I in any way. Clothes were flying into and out of rooms, and everyone, it seemed, had a bit of toast hanging from their mouths.

We eventually made it out of the house and Apparated right on time. I staggered forward as we appeared on Platform 9 ¾, and I bumped into Bill.

"Hello, Lizzie," Bill smiled at me and steadied me, "Alright there?"

"I'm alright, Bill," I stood up, "Thanks."

"Goodbye, Lizzie," Fleur kissed my cheek, "Eet waz nice meeting you."

"Thanks, Fleur," I hugged her, "I hope your pregnancy goes okay."

She beamed at me as I hugged Mrs. Weasley, who had tears in her eyes, "Goodbye, Lizzie, dear. You're always welcome at our house, you know."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," I had tears in my own eyes, "For everything."

Mr. Weasley shook my hand and wished me luck for the rest of the year. I stood to one side as everyone else said their goodbyes, and then we all jumped on the train and found a compartment.

The ride to Hogwarts was uneventful. Luna joined us halfway through, and she immediately buried herself in the Quibbler. Hermione and I were trying to explain the idea of a CD player to Ron and Ginny, as Harry laughed at the whole conversation.

We eventually arrived and entered the Great Hall. People craned their necks to look at us, or, should I say, Hermione, Harry, and Ron. They pretended not to notice, however, and sat down at the less crowded end of the Gryffindor table. Luna waved and went to her usual spot at the Ravenclaw's. The feast was excellent, as per usual, and we all ate our fill. When it ended, our plates magically cleared.

Headmistress McGonagall stood up and went through the usual announcements. She paused at the end of them, however, and spoke again, "Due to the past year's events, we have a few new changes in staff. Replacing myself as Transfiguration Professor will be Emeric Switch, author of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_," Professor Switch stood up and took a small bow to light applause, "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor will be ex-head Auror, Gawain Robards."

A balding man with a stern gaze stood up and nodded his head. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and I looked at each other, and Harry whispered, "Isn't that the man Scrimgeour offered to recommend me to?"

Hermione nodded, "I thought Kingsley said something about his retirement."

"Goodnight!" McGonagall called.

Ron groaned as we all stood up, "I didn't hear who the new Flying Professor is."

"Harry! Hermione! Ron! Lizzie! Ginny!" we all turned to see Hagrid puffing as he made his way towards us, "How are ye?"

"Fantastic, Hagrid," I smiled up at him.

"Glad ter hear it," he smiled, "Ginny," he turned to her, "Dunno if you know, but yer the new Quidditch Captain."

"Bloody brilliant!" she punched the air, "Didn't get the badge in my letter, though."

Hagrid smiled sheepishly, "Right, well, I kinda forgot ter put it in. But I got it now," he handed her the same badge we had seen on Harry's chest two years earlier, "Quidditch tryouts are next week, if yer didn't hear McGonagall."

"Thanks, Hagrid," Ginny pinned the badge to the front of her robes, "Congrats on becoming the new Head, by the way."

Hagrid beamed, "Thanks. See ye all later!" and with that, he walked away.

Harry kissed his girlfriend, "Congratulations, Ginny! I suppose I'd better try out, too."

Ginny elbowed him playfully, "Naw, you and Ron are on the team automatically. You're the best seeker we've had since Charlie, and Ron," Ron looked at her hopefully, "We'll, Ron doesn't stink too badly."

Ron scowled.

"Lizzie," Ginny turned to me suddenly as we made our way to the dormitories, "You should try out."

"What?" I looked at her incredulously, "Me?"

"No," she said sarcastically, "The Lizzie behind you. Of course you! You're a really good Chaser, and, if the team lineup is what I think it'll be, we'll be short one Chaser."

I raised an eyebrow, "You're mad, Weasley."

Ginny laughed, "Just try it, Latham."

I grumbled, "I'll think about it."

"Harry, Ron, Ginny!" Demelza Robins ran up to us. Demelza had been a Chaser on the Gryffindor team last year and the year before that, "Glad to see you're the captain, Ginny."

"Hello, Demelza," Harry greeted her, "How was your summer?"

"Better, thanks to you," she grinned, "Did you hear about the new Flying Professor?"

"Missed it," Ron said, "Who's replacing Hooch?"

"Wood!" Demelza clapped her hands together, "The legend has returned to teach flying!"

"Wood? That's brilliant," Harry grinned.

"And get this," Demelza whispered, "I overheard McGonagall talking to Hagrid, so don't spread it around, but I think Wood'll want to help with the Quidditch team."

"'Course he can," Ginny shook her head with a smile, "He should. But why'd he give up Puddlemere?"

"He was only on the reserve, I saw him at your party," Ron shook his head, "He didn't get to do much, so he tried to get on the front team. Got into this fight with the coach, apparently, and he said he was quitting. Didn't think he'd come back to Hogwarts, though."

"Ah, well, I'd best be getting back," Demelza backed away, "See you at the Quidditch tryouts!"

Hermione and I, who had been standing off to a side, came back to the group. Hermione asked, "So, Wood's back?"

"Yeah," Ron looked like he was flying, "This year's going to be brilliant."

I had heard of Wood, but I couldn't place his face or full name. I supposed I'd find out soon enough, if I was being forced to try out.

We said goodnight to the boys, and made our way up to the girl's dormitory. Ginny and I should've only had one other roommate, and she hung out more with the girls a year younger than us. When we entered the room, we found her standing in the center of the room. She explained to us that she had worked it out with McGonagall that she would stay in the younger dormitory, so Hermione could sleep in her usual bed. We didn't see her much after that.

After we got settled and mostly unpacked, I stretched and yawned, "Ginny?"

"Yes, love?" Ginny looked up from her battered copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

"I…" I thought for a moment, and genuinely forgot what had been so important a minute ago, "Never mind, I can't remember. Goodnight, Ginny, Hermione."

"'Night everyone," Ginny put away her book and Hermione merely waved from her bed.

The lights went out, and I snuggled deeper into my sheets, feeling at peace with the world.


	6. Another Surprise

Chapter 6 – Another Surprise

I woke up slightly disoriented the next morning, so I sat up slowly. I blinked my eyes a few more times to help myself wake up. Stretching my arms over my head, I looked around, realizing where I was.

"Hey, Ginny," I called, throwing a pillow at her, "Wake up."

"Hmm?" She mumbled, bolting up right, "I'm up, I'm up."

I laughed and she grinned sleepily, "Get dressed. By the looks of Hermione's bed, she got up quite some time ago."

"Right," she smacked her head, "We've got classes today!"

I laughed again as she sprinted to the bathroom.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already eating.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Harry smiled as he fed Ginny some buttered toast.

"Class schedules in yet?" Ginny munched happily on her food.

"Yeah, you've just missed Hagrid," Ron handed us our schedules.

I peered over at Ginny's, comparing hers to mine, "Looks like today we have Robins and Switch."

"Mad, eh? Not one free period!" she shook her head.

"Cheers," Ron muttered darkly, "'Least you get one tomorrow. I don't have one 'till next week."

Hermione faked shock, "And you say that like it's a bad thing."

Ron just groaned as we all laughed.

The week wore on as we all grew accustomed to life back at Hogwarts. Robins wasn't a bad teacher, though he tended to drone on about the Wizarding War. Harry, with whom Ginny, Ron, and I had the class with, would always squirm uncomfortably when it came up in class.

Eventually the day for the Quidditch tryouts dawned, and I was slowly warming to the idea of being a Chaser on the Gryffindor team. After dinner, a crowd of Gryffindors made their way onto the pitch, and I was trailing after them, clutching my broom.

Chasers were second and last to try out, Ron and Harry's positions already being filled by themselves. I watched the Beaters and picked out the two I thought would do well, trying to occupy my thoughts so I wouldn't be as nervous.

Soon, I was up, and I flew with reasonable talent. Of course, compared to my competition, I was fairly sure I made the team.

I touched down lightly and was about to go stand by Hermione, who was watching on the sidelines, but suddenly a voice called out, "Ginny, hi!"

I froze, and turned slowly around. Sure enough, the voice I had been hearing in my dreams was coming from the guy I met at Ginny's party. He jogged up to Ginny with an apologetic smile, and I slowly walked over to the two.

"Wood," Ginny hid a smile and said in a brisk voice, "You're late," she then yelled to the hopefuls in front of her, "Go on, the results will be in tomorrow."

The crowd dispersed, and I stopped a few feet away from Ginny and Oliver. Oliver shook his head, "I know, I'm sorry! I was just caught up and…"

Ginny laughed, unable to keep it in any longer, "It's okay. I'm glad you offered to help out. I could use it, so I'm not complaining."

"Harry made the right choice," Oliver winked and Ginny gave him a shove.

"Damn right he did," Ginny laughed, then spotted me, "Oh, did I introduce you to my friend, Elizabeth Latham?"

"No," Oliver turned and spotted me. The corners of his mouth turned up, "But we've met already. At your party, in fact."

"Hello, again," I smiled back, then turned to Ginny, who was looking at me curiously, "I'd best be getting on, I still have an inch and a half due on that essay for Switch," I turned again to Oliver, "I'll be seeing you around, then, I suppose."

"Count on it," he grinned at me, "I best be going, too," he turned to Ginny, "Tell me when practices are, okay?"

"Will do," she waved as she made her way over to her patiently waiting boyfriend, "See you!"

"Mind if I walk you to the castle?" Oliver fell into step with me.

"Not at all," I shook my head.

"So, you're a Latham?" he looked at me sideways.

"Yeah," I stared ahead, "For the fat lot of good it'll do me."

"Why's that?" he was curious.

I sighed, "Another story, another time, maybe," I flashed him a grin that I know didn't quite reach my eyes, "I heard you were on Puddlemere's reserve team. Why'd you quit?"

He shrugged, "Wasn't getting any action, and that's what you really want, isn't it?"

I nodded, "Still, coming back to Hogwarts… Surely there must have been other teams?"

Wood laughed, "Yeah, already with bloody good Keepers. I heard Hooch was retiring, and I needed a job. Not to mention," he looked at me again, "I'm not so old that I couldn't hang out with the older students."

I inhaled deeply, trying to stop a blush from crossing my features, "How old are you, anyways?"

He smiled, "Just turned 22 this June. When's your birthday?"

"August 1st," I replied as we reached the castle doors and stepped inside, "Where do you go now?"

He pointed down a hallway, "Same way as you. Teacher quarters are 3 hallways down from the Gryffindor common room."

We walked in silence a little ways, until I spoke up, "So, will you be helping Ginny with the team this year?"

"Yeah," Oliver nodded enthusiastically, "I never really knew Ginny, but I know her brothers. She seems to take after them."

I laughed, flashes of memories appearing before my eyes, "She does, really."

"This is you," he stopped me in front of the Fat Lady, "See you."

"Good night," I called as I watched him walk away. When I turned around, the Fat Lady was examining me critically, "What?"

She smiled, "Oh nothing," she sighed, "Ah, to be young and in…"

"TIDDLYWINKS!" I shouted, cutting her off, not wanting to hear, as she swung forward abruptly, "Thank you!"

I raced up the stairs and into the dormitory room. Hermione looked at me with an alarmed expression as I threw myself onto my bed and buried my head into the pillows. I groaned, feeling like an idiot.

"Lizzie?" she asked tentatively, "What is it?"

I flipped over and propped myself up on my pillows, "Nothing. Pass me that parchment, will you?" I didn't want to think about him.

She handed me the scroll with a raised eyebrow, "You want to talk about it?"

"No thanks," I sighed, and scribbled a few words down on my essay, "Hey, do you remember the consequences of Splinching today compared to 1677?"

Hermione gave me a list, and I was just finishing up as Ginny entered our dorm, looking happily disheveled.

"Good snog, then?" I asked innocently.

She threw me a smug look, "Very."

Hermione laughed as Ginny threw on her pajamas. I yawned, rolled up my essay, and stuffed it in my bag, "Finished."

Ginny groaned, "I still need to do mine."

"Free period tomorrow's before Transfiguration," I suggested, "Do it then. Hermione's already finished hers."

Hermione smirked as Ginny turned to me, "What else is new?" she paused, "Oh, Lizzie, you didn't tell me you had met Wood at my party."

I mumbled something about it slipping from my mind, and Ginny looked at me mischievously, "Didn't look like it slipped his when he offered to walk you back."

I protested, but Hermione giggled, "Is that why you threw yourself on your bed when you came in here."

"This is so idiotic," I growled, "We're just friends!" they raised their eyebrows, "You know what? I'm going to bed. Goodnight," and with that, I threw the covers over my head and turned off the lights.

"Hey!" Hermione said sternly in the dark and I heard the snap of a book being shut, "I wasn't done."

"Too bad," I huffed.

I heard footsteps and a soft touch on my shoulder. Ginny's whisper came floating through the black of night, "Lizzie, we were just teasing."

I sighed and grabbed my wand, "_Lumos,_" the tip lit up and I smiled into Ginny's concerned face, "I know. It's just confusing, that's all."

"We're here, you know, Lizzie," Hermione sat up in her bed, "If you need to talk about it."

"I know," I smiled, "Goodnight. _Nox_," I whispered, and the light was extinguished.

"'Night," Ginny whispered and Hermione laid back down. I snuggled deeper into the covers, quickly falling into a restless sleep, dotted with laughing responses and side glances.


	7. Moving Quickly

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for adding my story into your favorites, and, for the few of you who have, thanks for reviewing. If you haven't, please do, because I love to hear back from you all. I'd appreciate any questions or comments or suggestions! Now, I might take a break for a while... I'm going on vacation, but I'll update as much as I can! Love you all :)**

Chapter 7 – Moving Quickly

I nervously tapped my fingers on the table as I stared down at my breakfast. Hearing someone approach, I looked up. Ginny's smiling face was soon replaced by a folded piece of paper, which read:

Gryffindor Quidditch Team

Ron Weasley – Keeper

Harry Potter – Seeker

Jimmy Peakes – Beater

Ritchie Coote – Beater

Ginny Weasley – Captain, Chaser

Demelza Robins – Chaser

Elizabeth Latham – Chaser

As I reached my name, I squealed and jumped up to hug Ginny. "Thank you thank you THANK YOU!" I yelled as she laughed.

"You are brilliant," Ginny hugged me back, "I'd be mad not to have you on the team."

The weeks flew by, and Ginny was working us all to the bone, double checking new ideas with Oliver most of the time, and leaving the team sore for hours after practices. I had developed a nervous habit of biting my lip, in those weeks, what with the practices plus preparation for our NEWTs.

Oliver and I became fast friends, and I was more confused than ever. It became our habit to walk back to the castle after practice, and my physical reactions remained the same. I tried not do dwell on it, my mind was already so full, but I was reminded whenever Ginny or Hermione decided to tease me about it again.

We rarely saw Luna because she was studying different subjects from Ginny and I. Hermione saw her often, because they shared several subjects. I missed Luna, and the brief moment I was able to talk to her brightened my day.

Even though my life was hectic and chaotic, I wouldn't have traded it for anything. I don't think any of my friends could complain, either, until Ginny and Ron were sent the letter.

Ginny, Ron, Harry, and I were sitting at the Gryffindor table, picking at our lunches. Hermione was still in class, so her usual seat was vacant. Ginny and Harry were playing footsie while Ron and I pretended not to notice.

When Ginny accidentally kicked me, however, I shouted out, "That's enough! Get a room or stop!"

Harry turned red while Ginny laughed. Her laughed died in her throat, however, when a tawny owl swooped in front of her and presented her with an envelope.

"It's not mail time yet," I stated obviously. Ginny, with shaking hands, took the envelope from the owl.

"It's from the Ministry," she said quickly, as she ripped it open. Her eyes blurred as she scanned the letter, and, as she reached the end, she gasped.

The letter floated to the table, where Ron snatched it and read it hungrily. Ginny's eyes glistened, and Harry asked, "What's wrong, Gin?"

Ron became very pale and handed the letter to Harry, "Go on, mate, read it."

I looked questioningly as Harry skimmed through the letter. He met my gaze and handed it over. The letter read as follows:

To Ms. and Mr. Weasley –

I regret to inform you your parents' house, referred to as the Burrow, was attacked last night. Your parents are fine, but Dedalus Diggle, the guard stationed, and your brothers George and Percy are both in St. Mungo's for injuries.

I've sent a letter to your Headmistress explaining. Go meet with her for her permission to come to St. Mungo's as soon as you can.

I trust to be seeing you soon.

Regards,

Kingsley Shaklebolt, Minister of Magic

Ginny's tears started to flow as Harry all but picked her up and carried her out of the Great Hall. Ron looked at me and took a shaky breath as he ran his hand through his hair, "What do I do now?"

"You're going to go find Hermione, and take this letter to her so you won't have to explain," I ordered him, knowing he needed direction, "I'm going to take care of McGonagall," my tone softened as I placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Ron, everything will turn out right."

He wordlessly shook his head and walked away. I sprinted towards the Head Table. I reached McGonagall, and she surveyed me shrewdly, "Yes, Ms. Latham?"

"Professor," I gasped, trying to get my breath, "Did… did the Minister send you anything?"

She raised an eyebrow and was about to answer as an owl landed neatly in front of her. Both eyebrows rose as she looked back and forth from me to the owl. I motioned for her to read the letter. She quickly tore open the envelope and digested its contents quickly. With a small gasp, she looked towards me again, "Where are the Weasleys?"

"Ginny's crying her heart out to Harry, and Ron went off to find Hermione," I explained, breathing normally again, "I told them I'd take care of talking to you."

McGonagall rose, and motioned for me to walk with her. We exited the Great Hall, and she looked at me carefully, "You really care about them, don't you, Ms. Latham?"

"Very much so," I sniffled, not wanting anything, including tears, to impediment my mission, "They're the only family I have left, basically."

She placed a hand on my shoulder, for comfort or to stop me, I couldn't tell, but I slowed. We reached the stone gargoyle, and she turned to me, "Go on and find Potter, Ms. Granger, and the Weasleys. You can all Floo immediately, and I will have your trunks sent to Grimmauld Place later."

"Miss?" I questioned.

"Potter has not told you of Grimmauld Place?" McGonagall looked me over, and, when I shook my head, said briskly "You will find out soon enough. Go, Ms. Latham, time is of the essence."

"Yes'm," I ran off towards Hermione's last class, Arithmancy, in the vain hope she was still there. As I tried to run through the door, I bumped into Luna.

"Lizzie," she looked at me dreamily, "Are there heliopaths chasing you?" she looked over my shoulder.

"No, Luna, darling, no," I panted, "Have you seen Hermione?"

Luna looked at me, more seriously this time, "Just a minute ago. She went off with Ronald somewhere," she touched my arm, "What's the matter, Lizzie?"

I ran off towards Gryffindor tower, yelling over my shoulder, "I'll have to explain later! Thank you, Luna!"

Before I knew it, I was in front of the Fat Lady. She eyed me, "Password?"

"Leprechaun!" I gasped, and slipped in before letting her swing all the way open. I scanned the room quickly, and, after seeing Ron and Hermione weren't there, ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

I threw open the door and startled Hermione, who had been holding Ron from what I could see. Ron barely looked phased, but managed to croak out, "Lizzie?"

"Ron," I exhaled, "Hermione, we're leaving to St. Mungo's immediately. Don't worry about your things, McGonagall said she'd take care of it."

"Thanks, Lizzie," Hermione nodded as she helped Ron stand on shaky legs, "We're coming."

"I'm supposed to find Harry and Ginny, too. Any idea where they are?" I wrung my hands nervously.

"Go check near the lake," Hermione nodded her head in the vague direction of the Black Lake, "Do you need help?"

I shook my head, "No," I looked quickly at Ron, who was shuffling his way out of the room, "Go with Ron."

She nodded, and I ran before them, wanting to learn of the hurt ones' fates. I nudged through a crowd of students and teachers, bumping into several people. I tripped over something, or someone, and a pair of strong arms caught me.

"Elizabeth?" Oliver's concerned face peered down into mine.

"I can't talk, Oliver," I straightened myself, expecting him to let go. When he didn't, I tried to explain, "Something's happened, and I can't talk about it now."

"I can help, if you need it," he offered, still holding onto me.

"Thanks, but…" I paused, then started again, "Actually, yeah. Have you seen Ginny and Harry?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "They're by the lake," he looked me right in the eye and studied me carefully, "Are you sure you can't tell me now?"

I nodded, looking over his shoulder, not wanting to be deterred by his eyes, "Very much so. Later, Oliver, I promise."

"Okay," he released me, "Take care."

The last part washed over my ears, and I closed my eyes for a moment, to remember the moment. I opened my eyes after committing his words to memory, "I will. See you."

I turned and ran towards the lake. I saw Ginny's hair before I saw either or them. The red was like a beacon, and I rushed towards it.

"GINNY!" I screamed, and I saw Harry's and her heads turn towards me, I waved frantically and they rushed towards me.

"What is it Lizzie?" Ginny choked out, tears still running down her face.

"We're leaving for St. Mungo's," I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the castle, "Come on!"

Ginny grabbed Harry's wrist as we sprinted off towards the castle. We were all breathing hard as we reached the stone gargoyle guarding McGonagall's office. I froze for a moment, realizing I didn't know the password.

"Erm…" I looked at Harry, who shrugged, and turned back to the gargoyle, "May 2nd?"

The gargoyle chuckled as he slid to the side, "Close enough. You may enter with Harry Potter."

Harry turned red as we ran up the stairs. I knocked on McGonagall's door, and her crisp voice called, "Enter!"

I opened the door, and Ginny pushed forward, "Where's the powder?"

McGonagall handed her the pot and motioned for Ron and Hermione to join us, "Someone should be waiting to take you to your brothers and poor Dedalus. God speed."

I thanked her as we grabbed our pinches of Floo powder. One by one we went through the fireplace. I, who was last, was about to step in when McGonagall pulled me back. I looked at her curiously.

"Ms. Latham," she looked down at me, almost pityingly, "Someone will be there to take you to a Muggle hospital. I've just had word… Your cousin, Laura McKenzie, isn't in the best shape. I don't know the particulars, but… Go."

It felt like the blood flow had been cut off to my brain. The only family member who liked me was in the hospital. I staggered forward as a million thoughts ran through my head, and barely managed to croak out, "St. Mungo's."

The ride didn't help my state of mind. I was pushed forward by the force, and heard Ginny scream. I didn't open my eyes, and I felt myself fall forward. I blacked out before I hit the ground.


	8. Tears, Worries, and Wonderings

**A/N: Hello! Let me just say that I'm so pleased so many people are reading this! Thank you all so much, though I'd really appreciate more reviews xD. This will be my last post for a while... in fact, the only reason I posted this is because I wrote it a few days ago. I'm really sorry about not posting, but I suppose it can't be helped; I may have mentioned my vacation, which I just found out will barely have internet access! So, again, sorry and thanks for reading!**

Chapter 8 – Tears, Worries, and Wonderings

"Lizzie," someone whispered in the darkness, "Elizabeth, please wake up, darling."

My eyes fluttered open, and I took in my surroundings. I was in a room in St. Mungo's, still clothed. I saw Ginny by my bed, with a tear stained face and concerned eyes. She smiled and more tears leaked out as she saw my eyes opened.

"Ginny," I croaked out, "How long have I been out?"

"Half an hour," Ginny squeezed my hand.

"Bloody Hell," I shook my head, clearing it, "I need to go."

She pushed my rising form back into the hospital bed, "You can't."

"I need to," I tried to throw her off, but she was strong, "My cousin's in the Muggle hospital. I need to see her."

Ginny's brow furrowed as she studied me. After a moment, she shouted over her shoulder, "Hestia!"

"Yes, Ginny?" Hestia entered my room, "Oh, hello, Elizabeth. Feeling better?"

"Very much so," I tried to get up again, but Ginny's arms weren't letting up.

She spared me a glance before continuing to talk to Hestia, "Can you take Lizzie to see her cousin now? Quickly, before anyone can stop you."

Hestia nodded, "Of course. Come, Lizzie."

I stood up and rushed after Hestia, who grabbed my arm. We Apparated in front of The Royal London Hospital, and she took me inside. I reached the receptionist's desk, asking the blonde sitting there, "Room for Laura McKenzie, please?"

"One moment," the blonde pressed a few buttons on her keyboard, "Room 303."

"Thank you," Hestia and I took the lift to the third floor.

The lift doors opened and I spotted Room 303. I sprinted to it, and collided with a doctor coming out of the room. I apologized profusely, and made to open the door he just closed, but her stopped me. He took in my strange appearance, and then looked me in eye, "Are you related to Ms. McKenzie?"

"She's a distant, but close, cousin of mine. She's also the only family I have. I'm Elizabeth," I shifted uncomfortably, "Why?"

"Who's this?" the doctor looked over my head towards Hestia, who was hovering a few feet away.

"She's my teacher, Ms. Jones," I lied quickly, "I go to a private boarding school in the north of Scotland."

"Ah," the doctor nodded, then lightly touched my arm, leading me down the hall, "Come with me."

I was so scared, I had completely forgotten about George, Percy, and Dedalus. The doctor led Hestia and I into his office, and sat down behind his desk. I refused to sit, ordering him, "Tell me what's going on."

"I'm Dr. Gregory," he began, "And I was assigned to your cousin when she was first brought in. She was hit by a driver under the influence."

I gasped, and tears welled to my eyes, "But she'll be fine, right?"

"I'm very sorry to say this, but, when your cousin was brought in," he looked at me with a sad expression, "We did tests to see if anything else was the matter. Routine, you know. Unfortunately, we found something upsetting. She has cancer in her colon, and she doesn't have long to live."

A sob escaped me, and Hestia stood up, "May I take Elizabeth to see her cousin now?"

"Just a moment," Dr. Gregory raised his hand, "I need your full name please. I have paperwork to fill out."

"Elizabeth Latham," I choked out.

Recognition lit his eyes, "Your father would be head of Latham Industries, isn't he?"

I nodded and ran off towards my cousin.

I barged in the room, and Laura smiled weakly at me, "Dearest Eliza."

"Laura," I sniffled, trying to knuckle away the tears, "You have cancer."

She nodded, "I know. I've known ever since you went back home."

"You didn't tell me," I accused, kneeling next to her bed.

"I didn't want you to worry," she whispered.

"What am I going to do?" I let the tears fall, knowing there was no stopping them.

"You'll get my small amount of money, and the flat. You'll be fine soon," Laura looked at me.

"That's not what I meant," I wiped my cheeks.

"I know, love, I know," she sighed, then sunk down a little further into her covers, "Eliza, promise me something," she reached for my hand.

"Anything," I gripped her hand tightly.

"Don't grieve too much," her eyes were drooping, "And don't worry about your parents. Uncle could never be a tenth of the person you are."

I cried myself to sleep next to Laura's bed. I woke up by Hestia's soft shaking, "Elizabeth, we must go. We'll come back tomorrow."

She held me upright as we Apparated back to St. Mungo's. I stumbled to the nearest washroom and cleaned off my face. I was exhausted, and I wanted to go home, to Hogwarts. As I stared in the mirror, I remembered why we were outside of Hogwarts' grounds in the first place.

I raced towards Hestia, "Where are they?"

She led me wordlessly to a room down the hall. I entered to find the Weasleys all gathered around one bed. I tapped Ginny on the shoulder.

She looked at me with surprise, then warmth, "How's your cousin?"

"Later," I shook my head, "How're George, Percy, and Dedalus?"

"George is fine," she gestured to his figure among the crowd, "And Dedalus is here for observation for the next day or so," she pointed to a small person sitting upright on a bed nearby.

"Percy?" I whispered.

Tears welled up as she pushed me through the crowd. Percy was pale and still on his bed. I could see his chest rising and falling, but he looked too still to me. Ginny then dragged me out into the hallway.

"What happened?" I wrapped my arms around my best friend.

"The Lestrange brothers," she shook her head into my shoulder, "They gathered quite the army, apparently, of Inferi."

I gasped in horror, "Vile, evil –"

Ginny cut me off, "Mum, Dad, Percy, and George were eating dinner with Dedalus, who was on guard. The door was blasted and Inferi surrounded them. Everyone was dueling, and they eventually got all of them. Dedalus was on the floor, and George's arm looked broken. Suddenly, one of the Inferi broke through a window and sent a curse spinning for Mum. Percy jumped in front of her and got hit, full blast. Dad took care of the Inferi, and they were all carted here," Ginny broke down into sobs.

I soothed her and held her as she let it out. Soon, my own tears fell into a pool by our feet. My knees buckled and I fell, willingly, towards the floor. Ginny sank down next to me, and we sat in that position until the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione came to take us to Grimmauld Place.

Once we arrived, Mrs. Weasley sent us to bed. Hermione softly explained to me where we were, but, strangely enough, I didn't care anymore. Ginny, Hermione, and I shared a room they had apparently used a few summers ago. We all fell asleep quickly, but I was awoken more than once by sniffles or whispered prayers.

The next day I rushed out of bed and downstairs, bumping into Mrs. Weasley. I blinked up into her sad face, "Morning, Mrs. Weasley."

"Elizabeth, dear," she patted me on the cheek, "I was just on my way to way you and Ginny up. Hermione's already down. You're going back to Hogwarts today."

"What?" I staggered backwards, "I can't. We can't. What about everyone?"

"Elizabeth," Mrs. Weasley pulled me into a tight hug, "There's nothing you can do for your cousin, or anything Ginny can do for Percy. I've talked to Minerva, and you all can visit a few days a week."

"But Laura might not last that long!" I cried into her shoulder, "What if I'm not there to say goodbye?"

"You will," she whispered as she slipped something into my hand, "When I spoke to Minerva, she handed me this. It's some sort of Muggle tool modified so it'll work inside Hogwarts. The doctors can contact you through it."

I looked down into my hand and saw something resembling a pager there, "Thank you so much, Mrs. Weasley. For everything," I paused, "I'm so sorry about Percy."

Mrs. Weasley took a step back, "Thank you, dear. He'll pull through it," tears fell down her cheeks, "I know it," and with that, she walked downstairs.

"What's going on?" Ginny approached me from behind.

"We're going back to Hogwarts," I turned around to face her.

"I suspected," she nodded grimly, "But I was thinking of your cousin."

"She's almost gone," I whispered, "Cancer."

"I'm so sorry," Ginny said simply, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we walked downstairs.

As we entered the kitchen, everyone stood up, except for Mrs. Weasley, who was in a corner cooking something.

"What's going on?" Ginny looked at her father, who was grimly pale-faced.

"Ron and Harry have some important news for you," Mr. Weasley gestured to seats near Hermione. I looked closer into Hermione's face, and noticed tear tracks.

Ginny and I sat, and Mrs. Weasley turned around. Her cheeks were flushed and her face was wet. I fidgeted, looked at Harry and Ron, and echoed Ginny's question, "What's going on?"


	9. Coping

Chapter 9 – Coping

Chapter 9 – Coping

Harry coughed delicately, "Well, see, Ron and I have been thinking about the current situation with the Lestrange brothers and how much you all are in danger –"

"Still!" Mrs. Weasley cut Harry off shrilly, "That's no reason to –"

"Molly," Mr. Weasley looked at his wife, "Let Harry continue."

"Professor Robards has talked with us and his replacement at the Aurors' Offices in the Ministry. Ron and I have been guaranteed jobs, so we don't see the point in continuing school when we could be out there helping," Harry directed most of this to Ginny, I could tell.

My first reaction was shock, then sympathy for Ginny, then anger at Harry and Ron. How would Ginny handle being left behind again? And this was one adventure Hermione wouldn't be taking part of. What would I do with out them, too? We weren't the closest friends, but I was used to seeing their faces every day during classes.

Ginny was very still, and all eyes were on her. Suddenly, she jumped up and rushed towards Harry. Harry looked confused, and held out his arms. Instead of hugging him, however, she started punching ever bit of his body she could reach, totally forsaking her wand.

Ron and I reacted first, and we managed to get Ginny away from Harry.

"HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME AGAIN?" she screamed at him, tears running down her face. She struggled against Ron's and my own struggling arms, "HOW CAN YOU LEAVE ME WHEN I LOVE YOU?"

I looked at Harry, faintly registering that it was the first time she had ever said the words aloud, and was slightly surprised to see tears running down his face.

The other people in the room looked at Ginny and Harry in shock.

Ginny fell limp in my arms, knelt on the floor, and sobbed.

"Ginny," Harry croaked, but she shook her head.

"No, Harry," she said in between sobs. She surprised Ron by simply reaching out to him, her thin frame shaking with sobs.

I let go, and pulled Ron away from his sister. Hermione gestured Mr. and Mrs. Weasley out of the kitchen, and we left the two in peace as I closed the doors.

"Hermione," Ron turned towards his girlfriend, "What about you?"

"What about me, Ronald?" she looked towards him with infinite sadness in her eyes, "I understand, and I know you and Harry should go. Just promise me," she placed her hands on either side of his face and looked seriously at him, "Promise me you'll stay safe."

Ron nodded, and Hermione let a few tears trickle down as she hugged him tightly.

Weeks had passed, and the days had been painted in grey. Ginny had replaced Harry and Ron on the teams with herself and a third year, respectively. Ginny let a fourth year take her own spot as Chaser.

Oliver coached our practices from then on, after getting permission from McGonagall. Ginny was no longer up for yelling at the team, unless someone did something very stupid, which was rare. Everyone had heard about Harry, Percy, and Ron, so they did their best to not aggravate Ginny.

When Oliver demanded an answer, my promised explanation was entirely focused on the Weasleys, and I never told him why I left early during the weeknight practices.

I slowly withdrew from Oliver, not wanting to talk about Laura and her declining condition. It was getting to the point where she drifted in and out of consciousness during my visits, and that saddened me more than anything else.

Oliver still stood by my side, however, and walked me to the dormitories when I did occasionally stay late. He was silent, though, as was I.

One day, about a month after the attack and news, Ginny was called to the headmistress' office in the middle of practice. I said goodbye to her, and watched her retreating back as I wondered what news McGonagall had for her.

I didn't see Ginny for a few days, but I did get an owl, which read as follows:

Dear Lizzie,

First of all, don't worry yourself about anything. I am fine, my family's fine, Harry's fine, and Percy's fine. He's woken up! No lasting damage seems to have remained, but he'll be in St. Mungo's for a few days for observation.

I am so sorry I couldn't tell you in person or have you here with me, but my Mum and Dad didn't want to drag you away from Hogwarts, what with NEWTs and such coming up. I barely managed to convince them to let me stay for the rest of the week.

I'll Sunday evening, around 7:00. See you soon!

Love much,

Ginny.

Saturday morning dawned, bright and early, and I stretched, a grin on my face as I remembered Ginny's arrival the next day. Hermione was still asleep, and I decided to let her sleep some more.

As I got dressed, I heard a musical tone go off. Searching for the sound of the noise, I located my black pager from the hospital.

It was going off.

Grabbing it, I panicked. My breaths came in short spurts, and I froze. Hermione woke up from the noise the pager was making, "What's going on?"

She snapped me out of it, and I sprinted towards the door, yelling "Laura!" over my shoulder.

I skidded to a halt in front of the gargoyle, and shouted, "Harry Potter"

The statue sprang to the side, and I raced up the moving stairs, pounding on the door to the Headmistress' office.

McGonagall opened the door herself, a concerned look on her face, "Yes, Ms. Latham?"

I shook my head, panting, and shoved the pager in her face.

"Oh, dear," she rushed to the fireplace, and I Flooed immediately to St. Mungo's, from which I Apparated to The Royal London.

I rushed up to Laura's room, and would've barged in if it hadn't been for a nurse who seemed to be stationed outside to wait for me.

"Ms. Latham!" she blocked the doorway, and I glared at her, "Dr. Gregory would like a word with you before you enter."

I grumbled and stalked off to his office, throwing open to door on my way in, "Doctor, what the hell is going on? Where's Laura?"

Dr. Gregory looked startled as I barged in, but that look was replaced immediately by sympathy, "Your cousin is almost gone, Ms. Latham. You should pay your respects now."

Tears fell fast and hard as I sprinted back to Laura's room and all but threw the still-waiting nurse out of the way. I crashed into Laura's bed, but it didn't even faze her. She looked wearily at me, but smiled, "Elizabeth."

I patted her forehead and smoothed her hair as I cried, "Hullo Laura."

"This is it," she breathed in labouredly, "I love you, Eliza."

"I love you, too," I choked out.

"Remember," Laura's eyes started to flutter, "What you promised."

"I will," I held her hand.

"You'll be fine," she smiled faintly.

"I'll think of you every day," I promised.

"Goodbye, dearest," she sighed. The monitor flat lined, as her heart slowly stopped.

I turned slowly from the bed, and made my way to the Underground station. I didn't feel like Apparating right then.

It was night before I returned to Hogwarts. I had roamed around London, remembering favorite places and visiting Laura's flat once more. I found the number to her lawyer, and got in touch. After the business was over, I returned to Hogwarts.

Quidditch practice was going on when I returned, and I wanted to fly again. I grabbed my broom and walked slowly towards the pitch.

"You're late, Latham," Oliver called as I joined the practice.

"Well, excuse me," I muttered.

"What was that?" I could see the shock register in his eyes.

"Nothing," I barked back.

"Don't take that tone with me, Latham," he growled at me.

"I'll take what tone I bloody well please!" I was venting my frustration at not having Ginny by me and losing the closest family I had all at one time out at him. I knew he didn't deserve it, but I felt like a fight.

"Practice dismissed," he roared at the team. All of my teammates landed and ran. He waited for me to land, then grabbed my shoulders, "What the hell is the matter with you, Elizabeth?"

"Why do you care?" I shouted, tears breaking through their dams, "Why do you bloody care?"

Oliver's face was soon inches from mine, "You can't tell?" he shouted. I tried to get him to let go, but his arms only got tighter. I glared at him, and opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by the pressing of his lips against mine.

His lips were rough, making mine move against his in a very unfamiliar way. He took what he wanted, leaving me wanting more. He nipped at my bottom lip, and I granted him entry. Our tongues clashed and I felt a moan at the base of my throat.

He broke away abruptly, and, his hands still on my shoulders, he looked at me intently, "Well?"

So many emotions washed over me at that moment, I couldn't do anything but throw my arms around him and sob into his shoulder.

If he was bemused, he didn't show it. He sank down to the ground with me in his arms and cradled me until I had cried myself to sleep.


	10. Small Wonders

Chapter 10 – Small Wonders

Sunlight was streaming through unfamiliar curtains as I awoke from my dreamless sleep. I groaned and turned over, nuzzling the warmth by my side. I felt arms that were wrapped around me tightened and I sighed with contentment.

Then, I remembered the past day's events, and my eyes flew open as I sat upright in bed. Tears threatened to fall again, but I realized I was not in the security of my room.

I looked towards the warmth, and my jaw dropped as I saw Oliver snoring lightly. I screeched, and he jumped up sleepily.

"What's it? Wassamatter?" he slurred.

"OLIVER WOOD!" I poked him in his chest until his eyes were cleared from sleep, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?"

"Oh, Elizabeth," he groaned and rubbed his head, "Why'd you wake me up?" he checked his watch, "It's only 7:00 in the morning!"

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE?" I looked around the room, which was plainly furnished, but decorated with many Quidditch posters and pictures of teams, as well as the Gryffindor Team throughout the years.

"You're in my room," he held up his hands quickly as I opened my mouth angrily, "Wait! No, you fell asleep on the Pitch, and I don't know the password to the Gryffindor common room, so I brought you here!"

I inhaled sharply, "I suppose I should thank you," I reached for my wand, and panicked when it wasn't there, "I should, but I won't until I get my bloody wand back!"

He reached behind him and handed me my holly and oak 10-inch wand. He looked at me carefully, and then said, "Now, that thank you…?"

I looked at him carefully for the first time that day, and saw just how the sunlight hit his hair and eyes. My mouth watered, and I gulped noisily as I whispered, "Thank you."

He must have noticed the change in my demeanor, for he sat back on his bed with me and grinned, "Now, surely you can thank me better than that?"

I laughed nervously as I leaned in, and his lips met mine halfway.

This was nothing like our first kiss. His lips moved sweetly and slowly, giving almost as much as he took. I fisted my hands in his hair and pulled him closer. His hand rested on my hip, and I was taken away by the sensation of it all.

However, just like the previous night, the emotions of everything were just too much, and tears started flowing. He pulled away, feeling the wetness on his cheeks with a confused expression, "Elizabeth?"

I shook my head noiselessly keeping my lips clamped together.

"Does this have anything to do with yesterday, by chance?" he asked.

I nodded, and he took me into his arms like he had the night before. After I had cried myself out, again, I stayed in my position. My head was right over Oliver's heart, and I just listened to it beat. His hands smoothed my hair as his cheek rested atop my head.

I didn't want to move, but eventually Oliver pulled away, and held my gaze, "What happened, Elizabeth?"

I slowly recounted the tale of yesterday, with Oliver holding my hand and encouraging me on. Tears fell at random places, but for the most part I was able to control my emotions.

When I was done, Oliver pulled me to him again and whispered comforts into my hair, "It'll be okay. I'm here."

I sniffled, "I know," I pushed my thoughts and sadness to the back of my mind. I had promised Laura I wouldn't grieve too much.

We sat like that for a while longer. It was a comfortable silence that had enveloped us both, and I was reluctant to move, even when Oliver reminded me of the emptiness in my stomach.

"Come on, let's get a bit of food in our stomachs," Oliver pulled me up from the bed and led me to the Great Hall. We walked in silence, and Oliver swung our joined hands a bit.

"Lizzie!" Luna waved and called as she came running up.

"Hullo, Luna," I blushed as Oliver wrapped an arm around my waist protectively.

She didn't seem phased by the sight of Oliver, and continued, "It's nice to see you've done something about that crush of yours. Now, I was wondering where you were yesterday?"

I took a steadying breath, and was surprised to find out no tears threatened to fall, "Laura passed away."

"Oh, darling, I'm so sorry," Luna pulled me into a hug, "Tell me if I can do anything. Daddy would be pleased to give you our new Crumple-Horned Snorkack horn."

I coughed delicately, remembering Hermione's account of their last visit to Xenophilius, "No, thank you, dear."

"Oh well," Luna smiled dreamily, "I suppose I should leave you two alone for some time together," I peeked up at Oliver and saw him fighting a smile as my face turned impossibly redder, "Have a lovely day!"

Oliver chuckled as I cleared my throat, "Luna is very uncensored, isn't she?"

"Very," Oliver smile grew wider as he pulled me closer, "But she read my mind entirely."

I pushed him away, starting to smile myself, "Let's get through breakfast first."

Our hands were joined together again as we wandered around the Lake after a very filling breakfast.

The sadness was becoming more bearable, and it seemed like Oliver had made it his new mission in life to make me happier.

"Oh, Oliver," something struck me as I stopped in my tracks and turned to him, "I need to be in McGonagall's office at seven; Ginny's coming home."

"Fine," he pulled me closer and tilted my face towards his, "That still gives us plenty of time."

My heart beat faster as he lowered his face, but we were interrupted by a loud call, "WOOD!"

We both jumped and turned towards the voice. McGonagall herself was walking briskly towards us. I groaned as I buried my face into Oliver's chest.

"Hello, Headmistress," Oliver greeted her when she was close enough to hear.

"Oliver Wood, what are you doing?" McGonagall's face was turning red, "Students are not allowed to fraternize with the teachers!"

I turned around, faced my very intimidating Headmistress, and stated the obvious, "He's not my teacher."

Oliver nodded in agreement as McGonagall seemed taken aback, "Oh, Ms. Latham, I didn't recognize you."

"Hello, Professor," I offered a small smile.

McGonagall turned slightly redder as she cleared her throat nervously, "Very well. I'm sorry for the interruption. Ms. Latham, Wood," she nodded briskly, but I could've sworn I saw the hint of a smile on her face, "Enjoy your day."

We watched her retreating back as it entered the castle. Oliver then turned me around to face him, and we both started laughing hysterically.

"Did you see her face?" I choked out, wiping the tears of mirth from my eyes.

Oliver only pulled me into a tight hug as his own laughter began to die, "I was a bit preoccupied with you."

I blushed, and would've replied, but my lips were otherwise employed.

The rest of the afternoon passed by easily. There was a chill in the air, but Oliver and I spent most of our time curled up by a tree on the far side of the Lake. We talked and laughed and spent time as a couple. Even with the tragedy of the previous day, it was one of the greatest days of my life.

At about 6:00, we made our way back to the castle. I tried to finish my homework off, but Oliver kept distracting me.

"Oliver!" I reprimanded him for what seemed like the 80th time.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Please stop nudging my foot. This homework is due tomorrow. Would you want me to fail?" I smiled.

He sighed exaggeratedly, but smiled, too.

About an hour later, Oliver reminded me of Ginny.

"Aren't we supposed to be meeting Ginny?"

"Bloody Hell," I glanced at my watch, then looked at him, "I think I should go alone."

"Why?" Oliver's brow furrowed.

"Girl talk," I leaned across the table to smooth out the creases in his forehead.

"Come back soon," he caught my hand and kissed each of my finger tips slowly.

The intimate gesture caught me off guard and all I could do was nod my head and gently pull away.

I started to run the minute I exited the Common Room, knowing I was late.

"Oof," I grunted as I ran into someone.

"Lizzie!" Ginny laughed as she wrapped her arms around my waist, "How are you?"

I wrapped an arm around her waist as I led her back to Gryffindor Tower, "I'm fine. Pretty good, considering the circumstances, actually."

She sent me a puzzled look, and I began the long tale.

We stood in front of the Fat Lady as I finished my story about Laura, leaving Oliver out of it.

Ginny was silent for a minute, then threw her arms around me, and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

A few tears leaked out, but I knuckled them away. I gave the password to the Fat Lady, and as she swung open, I turned to my best friend nervously, "There's another thing I need to tell you –"

However, I was cut off by Oliver coming out portrait hole, "There you are. Did you tell her about today yet?"

Ginny looked suspiciously at me as she asked, "Tell me what about today?"

"We're dating," Oliver wrapped his arm smugly around my waist, cutting me off. I glared at him, then looked anxiously at my friend.


	11. Friends, Love, and ect

**Hello everyone! I finally broke my writer's block, hooray! The Goo Goo Dolls definitely helped, but I think most of all it was the drama at school. So much inspiration, you wouldn't believe it. Don't worry about me, though, the drama rarely is about me. Thank you guys for being patient, and I hope this lives up to your waiting expectations!**

Chapter 11 – Friends, Love, and ect.

I watched as Ginny's shocked expression changed. Her gaping mouth closed and her lips turned upward as her eyes filled with joy. She surprised Oliver and I both by laughing hysterically. I jumped and staggered backwards when she threw her arms around my neck and choked out, "About bloody time."

Oliver and I glanced at each other with raised eyebrows as I said, "Excuse me, what?"

Ginny backed away, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, "You know, I had just told Hermione that if you and Oliver weren't together by the time I returned, I would have to lock you two in a broom cupboard together for an indefinite amount of time."

I turned bright red, but let out a giggle, "Was I that obvious?'

"Bloody yes, you were," she smirked, then clapped Oliver on his back, "Don't worry, he was, too. Always asking about you if you were 15 seconds late to practice and the like."

I smiled up at my boyfriend, "Really?"

"Might've," Oliver grinned sheepishly.

We entered the common room together, and sat at the usual table in the corner as we talked, school and studying put aside and forgotten. Ginny was telling her tale in full to a most willing audience of Oliver and I.

"So, I made my way to McGonagall's office, a thousand things running through my head, you know, Harry's dead, Ron's dead, they're both dead, things like that. I figured running for it, but I couldn't. I needed to know, so I knocked quietly on McGonagall's door, and it was almost immediately thrown open," Ginny was gesticulating, "Imagine my surprise when my mum is the one behind it. She threw her arms around me and sobbed incomprehensibly into my shoulder. I looked around, bewildered, of course, until I see my dad and McGonagall standing together, watching us with beaming faces. I patted my mum on the back a bit, and she stopped crying. My parents told me Percy had woken up, and was making a speedy recovery. Next I knew, it was me sobbing on my mum's shoulder. We Flooed home, and Harry and Ron were both there, having been given a little break from work."

"How were –" I started to ask.

"Oh, they're fine. A little tired, but not hurt in any way," she cut me off, "They left a few days later, but it was enough time to be reassured they were fine. They told me they might be making a visit some time in-"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Hermione cried from the portrait hole, "I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU, ELIZABETH! YOU NEVER CAME TO BED LAST NIGHT, I DIDN'T SEE YOU AT ALL THE DAY BEFORE. YOU HAD ME THINKING SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAD HAPPENED!" she took a deep breath.

I used this pause as an opportunity, "Hermione! I can explain," and with that, I launched into my tale of the past few days, and apologized profusely as I reached the end of it, wiping remnants of tears out of my eyes.

"Oh, Elizabeth!" Hermione rushed up to me and hugged me fiercely, "I'm so sorry! And you," she turned to Oliver, "It's about time, I swear. She's liked you for so long."

Oliver raised his hands in peace.

"Oi! What about me?" Ginny questioned, and Hermione laughed and hugged her, too.

"I'm so glad you're back, Ginny, what happened?" Hermione sat down between Oliver and Ginny.

Ginny recounted her tale, and ended with, "So, basically Harry and Ron'll be visiting sometime in April."

"Oh, fantastic!" Hermione clapped her hands together with a squeal, "It's been so long."

"I know," Oliver nodded, "I'm glad to hear they're okay, though."

"We all are," I agreed, and squeezed Oliver's hand. I turned to Hermione, "Where have you been? We've been around all day!"

Hermione blushed guiltily, "Well, I had breakfast a little early, and went to the library. I only came out after dinner, so I had to run to the kitchens and ask for some food –"

"WHAT? Hermione Granger, asking ELVES for FOOD?" Ginny laughed, "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Well, I didn't ask them to make anything," Hermione protested, "I only asked for leftovers. Anyways, I realized I hadn't seen you at all, but I couldn't find you. I had just come back when I saw all of you here."

"That's a great comfort to me, I'm sure," I laughed, "You didn't even notice I was missing."

"Sorry," she grinned sheepishly.

I looked at my watch, "We'd all better get to bed. It's almost ten, and we have tests tomorrow."

"Do you have to?" Oliver begged me to stay.

Ginny giggled as she pulled Hermione away, calling, "Goodnight you two!"

I kissed him deeply, my hands fisting in his hair. He scooted his chair closer to mine and pulled me into his lap, "I really fancy you, Elizabeth Latham, did you know that?"

I giggled, and kissed his nose, "I might've guessed. I really fancy you, too, Mr. Wood."

He laid his head atop mine, and I nuzzled into his neck, "I should go."

"You should," he murmured, running his fingers through my hair, "You know, your hair is the loveliest shade of brown. It's like red, blonde, and brown, all at once."

I kissed the underside of his chin, "That's only one part. You're much lovelier."

He snorted, "I doubt that. Your eyes are like the color of the ocean, and your nose is so dainty," he kissed the top of my head.

I sighed, and snuggled against him again, "I've really got to go," I complained.

"I know," he sighed, too.

I pulled away reluctantly, and stood on the stairs as I watched him leave, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, loveliest Elizabeth," he called softly as he waved.

I stood there for a moment, looking at the closed door after he left. My heart was still doing back flips, and I wondered what I had gotten myself into.

I walked slowly up the stairs, and into the dormitory room I shared with my friends.

"Oohh, Lizzie's back," Ginny giggled.

"Sure took you long enough," Hermione teased.

I stuck my tongue out at them as I got ready for bed. Hermione opened her book, Ginny was silent until I climbed onto my bed.

"He really likes you, you know," Ginny said softly as she climbed onto my bed and watched me.

"I really like him," I whispered.

Ginny smiled hugely as she hugged me, "You deserve it, Elizabeth."

"Do I?" I picked at my blanket.

"Hey, look at me" Ginny tilted my chin towards her, forcing me to look into her brown eyes, "Don't ever think you deserve any less than what you have. You deserve so much good, Lizzie, for everything you've done for me and everything you've been through. I love you, darling, never forget that."

"I won't," I sniffled, hugging her back, "Thank you. I love you, too."

"Now," Ginny patted me on the back and got up, "Get some rest. The Transfiguration test will be difficult, to be sure."

"Goodnight, Hermione!" I called as she jumped.

"What?" she looked confused, but snapped out of it as I giggled, "Of course, right. Goodnight, Lizzie, Ginny. Sweet dreams," she winked.

I laughed as I snuggled into my blankets. Ginny whispered, and the lights went out.

My dreams were nightmarish, but a knight in shining armor with brown eyes would always save me.


	12. Light Love, Part One

**Just a little filler fluff while I set things up in my head... enjoy the Oliver/Lizzie love xD**

Chapter 12 – Light Love, Part 1

The next few weeks were some of the best I'd ever experienced. Ginny was so much happier now that she knew Harry was okay, and Percy was mending quickly. Hermione was, of course, studying away, but she also took some time off to play in the blanket of snow that now covered Hogwarts.

Needless to say, Oliver and I were going stronger than ever. Ginny and Hermione absolutely loved my relationship with Oliver, thought they continuously reminded Oliver that if he ever hurt me in some way, there'd be Hell to pay.

Oliver was an absolute angel about it all, though. As we got closer and closer to Christmas break, I found myself absentmindedly naming children, planning a wedding play list, or doodling 'Mrs. Elizabeth Wood' on scraps of parchment.

This was my secret, of course. I didn't want to scare Oliver away, and I most definitely didn't want to be teased mercilessly by my two best friends.

It was the first day of our break, and Ginny and I were packing for the Burrow. We were leaving on the Hogwarts Express almost immediately after dinner. Hermione, who had wanted to spend more time with her parents, had left for home after breakfast.

"You almost done, Ginny?" I asked as I placed my last book inside my trunk.

"There we are," Ginny muttered as she sat on her trunk in an effort to close her trunk.

"Ginny?" I laughed as I snapped my trunk shut.

"Hm?" She looked up, snapping herself out of her revere, "Oh, I'm sorry, Lizzie. I can't get this bloody thing shut!" She wailed.

"Here, darling," I sat on it, and we managed to close it, "What did you pack? A House-Elf?"

She giggled, "No, I just didn't bother folding my clothes."

I laughed, "Your mum is going to have a conniption."

Just then Demelza barged in, making Ginny and I jump.

"Lizzie, you need to come down stairs. Oliver is driving me bloody mad! Pacing and pacing with no end, demanding to know if you're coming down every other length of the room! Please, please, just come downstairs and put the poor fellow out of his misery!" she pleaded.

Ginny laughed hysterically, and I blushed, "Tell him I'm coming."

Demelza shot me a long-suffering look, but left. Ginny's laughter died down to giggles, "Poor bloke. You've bewitched him," then she started singing, "_He's a fool and don't he know it, but a fool can have her charms_."

I threw a pillow at her, "You messed up Sinatra, Ginny! I shall never forgive you."

She scoffed and caught the pillow, "You and your American music. Anyways, Frank Sinatra was big 50 years ago, wasn't he?"

"Good music is good music," I stated as I made my way to the door, "See you soon Ginny."

"Have fun, love," Ginny threw the pillow at me, but I ducked and shut the door with a snap.

I could hear Oliver as I made my way down the stairs, "Where IS she, Demelza? You said she'd be right down!"

"Oliver, do me a favor. Shut the bloody hell up," Demelza barked.

"I'm right here, Oliver," I jumped the last few steps, "You yelled?"

"Elizabeth! Thank you, God," Demelza raised her eyes to the ceiling and clasped her hands together, "Thank you."

Oliver threw her a nasty look, and opened his mouth, but I threw my arms around him and cut him off with a kiss, "You are a bit impatient today, aren't you Mr. Wood?"

"Very," he growled as he kissed my jaw line fervently.

I sighed happily. Oliver and I both jumped, however, when Demelza yelled out, "Oi, you two. Get a room!"

I looked around the almost empty Common Room. Luna was the only other person in the room, having been let in by Ginny before we packed. Luna had opted to stay down while we finished preparing for the holiday.

"We're going!" I grabbed Oliver's hand, "Come on, you."

"Your wish is my command," Oliver said with mock solemnity.

"I'll see you at dinner, Luna!" I yelled as my boyfriend and I escaped the Gryffindor Tower.

"'Ta, love," Luna waved dreamily from her chair.

Oliver chased me while I ran down the stairs to the third floor. I was breathless from the exercise and laughter. We rounded a corner and I found myself in a deserted corridor. I paused for a minute to turn around, and Oliver knocked into me.

We both stumbled and I shrieked, but he caught me and we bumped into the wall. He pinned me between it and himself, then hoisted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing his jaw line.

"Lizzie," he panted, "Elizabeth, wait."

"Why?" I groaned, pulling myself back and resting my forehead against his so I could look better into his eyes.

"I just want you to know," his gaze was locked on mine, "I… I love you, Elizabeth."

My eyes shimmered with tears, and I, for once, had no words to say. He understood, however, and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was slow and sweet, and my eyelids became heavy. Even after the kiss was over, my eyelids remained closed.

I felt myself being lowered to the ground, and I silently stood, unsteadily, albeit, for a minute.

Oliver's voice snapped me out of my revere, "Lizzie?"

My eyes opened, and I stared into his face, "What did I ever do to deserve you, Oliver?"

He smiled, growled, and pinned me against the wall again.

A few hours later, we were walking towards the Great Hall, and I was swinging our hands lightly. I started humming a favorite song of mine, and Oliver stopped me suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at him worriedly.

"Can you sing that song for me?" Oliver asked, ignoring my question.

"I don't sing well," I informed him.

"Of course you do," Oliver smiled, "Please?"

I took a deep breath, "_And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life. 'Cause sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight._"

"What is that?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Oh, it's a song by a Muggle American band, named the Goo Goo Dolls," I blushed, "I went to America immediately after I returned to my parents after the war. I heard one of their records, and they've been my drug ever since. The record this song is on came out in September, however, so I haven't really listened to it. I know this song because it played sometimes on the T.V in," I paused, "Laura's room."

Oliver hugged me tightly, "I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"Don't be," I wiped away a single tear, "I'm getting better about it."

Oliver kissed my head, and we walked into the Great Hall laughing. Oliver always could make me laugh, even when things were at their worst.

"Over here!" Ginny stood up and waved from our usual spot on the Gryffindor table. I laughed and waved back.

As we approached, we saw Luna sitting with Ginny, engrossed in the newest edition of the Quibbler. I sat next to Ginny, and Oliver sat across the table, next to Luna. Luna looked up, and, after taking my appearance, went back to her magazine, saying, "Lizzie, you must have had a good snog. Your lips are swollen."

Oliver and I turned bright red as Ginny laughed uproariously.

I cleared my throat, "So, what're you doing over break, Luna?"

"Hmm?" she looked up at me, "Oh, the Rolf has invited me to go on an expedition with him in South America for a week."

"Rolf?" I raised an eyebrow with a giggle.

"Oh yes, they're quite serious," Ginny informed me with a grin, "He's naming a new species of toad after her."

That was the only time I've ever seen Luna blush. It shocked Ginny and I so much, we stared at Luna open mouthed.

"Yes, well," Luna shrugged, her dreamy demeanor vanishing, "Things have been going well lately. Let's talk about something else, shall we?"

Ginny was about to open her mouth and disagree with the suggestion, but I cut her off, "Whatever you want, Luna. What're we doing after lunch, Oliver?"

"That'll be my little secret," Oliver grinned as his foot nudged mine under the table.

I blushed as my own foot rubbed his, "I guess I'll have to be surprised then."

**Hello again! Now, look, I know this story is being read. I would really REALLY insanely appreciate reviews, comments, suggestions, criticisms, anything! However, I know I can't force you to, and I know you know I'm going to finish this regardless. This story is about halfway through, and about to get to the problem. So, I ask again. Please review!! Thank you!**

**Best Wishes,**

**Smurf**


	13. Light Love, Part Two

**Hey everyone! I know, I know, it's been a long time. Just blame the combination of school work, Facebook, and family demands. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting! I personally think I could've done better on this, but give me your feedback! I'd really appreciate it!**

Chapter 13 – Light Love, Part Two

After lunch, Oliver ordered me to put on a jacket over my jumper, and a scarf.

"Yes, sir," I gave him a mock salute as he laughed.

When I was appropriately dressed, we made our way towards the front doors. Oliver took a hold of my hand a lightly swung it as we went outside.

"And you really won't tell me where we're going?" I batted my eyelashes innocently.

"You should be able to guess, Elizabeth," he laughed as he bent over and kissed my nose.

I looked around. We were walking towards the gates of Hogwarts. I beamed as I looked up at him again, "We're going to Hogsmeade?"

"Spot on," Oliver laughed.

"How did you manage this?" I noticed it had started to snow. White flakes had settled in his hair and on his eyelashes.

"I called in a favor from McGonagall. I thought maybe we could swing by Honeydukes and The Three Broomsticks," Oliver watched me intently, "Elizabeth, are you listening to me?"

"Hm?" Truth be told, I had lost track of the conversation after I noticed how angelic Oliver looked with snow lightly dusting his self. I shook myself mentally, "Sorry Oliver."

"Admiring me?" Oliver grinned cockily.

"No," I stuck my nose up in the air and started to flounce away.

"Oh, no you don't," Oliver growled in my ear as he caught me up in his arms and swung me around. I laughed with mirth as we went tumbling towards the snow-covered ground.

"That was extremely graceful," I snorted as I sat up.

Oliver sat up and bowed his head, "Thank you, thank you."

I laughed, and made to stand up, but his hand grabbed a hold of my arm. I looked back at him, "Oliver?"

He was looking at me intently, with a twinkle in his eye, "Have I told you how beautiful you are lately?"

My cheeks, already a pink from the cold, burned red, "No… but –"

Oliver leaned forward and cut me off, "No buts. You're absolutely breath-taking."

I would've tried to refute it, but Oliver had captured my lips with his.

We finally made it to the village, and, after securing his hand in mine, I dragged Oliver towards the small bookstore a few shops down from The Three Broomsticks.

"Elizabeth," Oliver whined, "You have so many books already. Why more?"

I laughed as I lead him through the aisles, "My copy of _Pride & Prejudice _is falling apart. I need a new one!"

I stopped in front of a shelf, and stretched up to claim my book. Oliver trapped me from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist, whispering, "Let's go somewhere a little more private."

I leaned into his embrace, "Not until you get me that book, Mr. Wood."

With a heavy sigh, he retrieved the book, "Happy now, Ms. Latham?"

I teasingly kissed his chin, "Very."

After purchasing my book, we made our way to the Three Broomsticks. I intertwined my fingers with Oliver's as we passed a Wanted By The Ministry Of Magic sign.

Oliver squeezed my hand, "Don't worry, Elizabeth. We'll be fine."

We entered the noisy and crowded Three Broomsticks. I chose a table in the back, and Oliver went to go get us our drinks. As I tapped my fingers on the table, waiting for his return, I couldn't help but overhear some of the conversations around me.

"… - last seen about 15 miles north of here, I heard."

"They would be loony to try anything around here, though, wouldn't they?"

"Never know with those Lestranges –"

"Elizabeth?" Oliver's voice jolted me out of my revere, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, love, thank you," I smiled a little to show him I was okay, even though I was shaking inside. Only 15 miles away from Hogsmeade and Hogwarts? It was a little too close for my comfort,

"What do you want to do after this?" Oliver handed my mug of butterbeer.

"Should we do our Christmas shopping together?" I suggested, pushing the Lestranges to the back of my mind.

"Don't you want to do something fun?" Oliver wrinkled his nose, "And besides, I want your present to be a surprise."

I laughed, "Fine. We'll go to Honeydukes, and then to the Shrieking Shack?"

"Sounds like a good plan," Oliver nodded.

After we finished our butterbeers in a comfortable silence, we walked to Honeydukes. I grabbed a basket and we just walked through the story, grabbing things off the shelves and laughing as we dumped it all in the straining basket. We brought it up to the counter, and the lady behind it raised an eyebrow.

"Planning for a cavity this year, yeah?"

Oliver laughed as my cheeks burned red, "Something like that, I suppose."

I thanked the woman and grabbed the newly bagged candy. Oliver grasped my hand as we made our way to the Shrieking Shack. I wrapped my fingers around the fence surrounding the shack as the bag of candy banged against it.

"Wonderful real estate opportunity," Oliver joked.

I giggled, "We could add on to it, too. There's enough room, goodness knows."

"The whole left wing would have to be renovated," Oliver mockingly warned.

"Whatever would we do?" I sighed dramatically.

"Our kids could clean it up for us, if we make a mess," Oliver laughed.

Soon, however, he realized he was laughing alone. I was staring up at him, my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide. He looked down at me worriedly.

"Elizabeth?"

I spluttered incoherently.

He gripped my shoulders, "Are you okay?"

"Children?" I managed to gasp out, "You want to have children… with me?"

Oliver had me immediately in his arms. His lips were against my hair, murmuring apologies.

When I regained control of myself, I pushed him away, "Why are you apologizing?"

Oliver looked confused, "I thought I had scared you."

I ran up to him and jumped him. Holding my face poised above his for a moment, I growled fiercely, "Stop being so bloody perfect."

His lips were on mine in an instant. I kissed him passionately as he returned with as much vigor. He nipped my bottom lip, and I wasn't able to supress a moan. Unfortunately, the muggle saying 'What goes up must come down' has some grain of truth.

"AH!" I screeched as we fell into a snowdrift. Oliver laughed hysterically while I jumped up and tried to get the snow out from under my shirt. I glared at him as I managed to grasp the block of ice. Chucking it at him, I grumbled, "Oh, shut up."


	14. I'll Be Home for Christmas

Chapter 14 – I'll Be Home For Christmas

"Lizzie, come on. Lizzie, wake up, we're almost there."

"Go away," I muttered, turning over and snuggling deeper into the seat.

"I knew she was going to be difficult," I heard someone talk exasperatedly to another person.

"Must be the Nargles," I dimly recognized Luna's voice as I groaned.

"I think she's waking up," Ginny's voice was now right above my ear. "Come on, Lizzie! Mum will be waiting for us."

"Food?" I mumbled hopefully.

Ginny started laughing as Luna interjected dreamily, "You're quite like Ronald, did you know that, Lizzie?"

Half an hour later, I was grumbling under my breath as Ginny led me cheerfully over to her family. Ginny had gotten so fed up with me, she had eventually threatened me with her Bat Bogey Hex. Needless to say, that had gotten me moving.

Mrs. Weasley and George were waiting by the wall that led to the muggle world. I stood a little back while the members of the Weasley family greeted each other. I didn't want to intrude.

George, however, noticed my hesitation and immediately pulled me over. Giving me a hug, he whispered in my ear, "You're part of the family now, too."

I blinked back tears as I hugged me newly adopted older brother back.

We got home in record time. I was so exhausted, I flopped down on one of the couches and closed my eyes. I was about to fall asleep, but was interrupted by the hooting of an owl.

"Lizzie," Ginny called. "It's from your love-sick boyfriend. Bloody Hell, it's only been a day, if even that. Let's read it, shall we?"

I jumped up and lunged for the letter. "No!"

She laughed and held it higher, so I missed. "Dearest Lizzie," she began to read.

"Ginny!" I shrieked.

"What on Earth is going on here?" Mrs. Weasley roared from the doorway. George smiled at us from over her shoulder.

Ginny and I both sobered up quickly. "Nothing," we answered quickly.

"Let me see that." She snatched the letter from Ginny's hand.

"No!" we both shrieked. I tried to grab it, but Mrs. Weasley had already started reading it, with George perusing it from his space next to her.

She started to blush, and handed the letter to me wordlessly. George laughed. "What have you done to Oliver, Lizzie? He's turned to a ball of mush!"

As they left the room, Ginny and I broke into hysterical laughter. I quickly glanced over the letter, and then glanced up at Ginny. "He's coming over for Christmas!"

A few days later, Ginny and I were at Diagon Alley, picking out Christmas presents. I was practically done, but still had to find a present for Oliver. As we passed Olivander's, I spotted a sign in the window. I paused to read it, and then gasped.

"Ginny," I croaked. "Look at this."

Ginny paused, too, came back from the few steps she had walked while I had read, and looked at the sign. She read it aloud.

"Notice: Have you seen this witch?"

Underneath that was a picture of Luna.


	15. Whatcha Gonna Do When They Come For You?

**I feel like such an ass. I'll try to get this fan fic finished up as soon as possible! Please, please don't hate me! Just because you guys are so nice to me, I'll give you some lovin' later on!**

Chapter 15 – Whatcha Gonna Do When They Come for You?

After snatching the poster, Ginny and I Apparated as fast as we could back to the Burrow. We landed on the lawn and burst into the kitchen from the back door.

Mrs. Weasley was so frightened she dropped the spoon she had been using to stir her pasta sauce. "What on earth is the matter?"

Out of breath, we handed her the flyer. She turned white. "Oh no. Poor Xenophilius. And Luna! We should visit him, and see what we can do."

"Mum, do you think Harry and Ron know?" Ginny asked anxiously. "They should be trying to find her. They _know_ her."

"I'm sure they're doing all they can do, Ginny, dear." She frowned as she studied her youngest child. "Why?"

"We have to help them find her!" Ginny pushed her hair out of her face.

Mrs. Weasley's face did a remarkably fast change from white to pure red. "Absolutely NOT, Ginerva. If you want to help, you'd be better off helping me get the house ready for Christmas!"

"But MUM!" Ginny shouted. As Ginny's face turned as red as her mum's, I figured this was the best time to back out. I snuck to the connecting door between the kitchen and living room, and quietly shut the door behind me. With a heavy heart, I sat down in front of the bay window that looked out into the Weasley's front yard. Tears began streaming down my face, and I recounted all my memories of Luna.

I was just nodding off as Hermione, Harry, and Ron Apparated right outside the stone fence. I watched them laugh as they approached the house, and I decided to run out and greet them.

"Hello, Lizzie!" Hermione called as soon as she saw me. She must have noticed something was wrong, however, because she paused in her step.

I took advantage and flung my arms around her. "Hermione, Luna's missing!"

"What?" She looked at me, and noticed my tear tracks. "When did you find out?"

Harry and Ron, who apparently hadn't heard me, looked confused. "Find out what?" Ron asked.

"Luna's missing." Now it was my turn to be confused. "You weren't notified?"

"No," Harry said. "We were told our top priority was finding the Lestrange Brothers, and that was all."

"I don't know how long she's been missing." Tears threatened to fall again, but I blinked them away. "Ginny's fighting with Mrs. Weasley about going off and trying to find her immediately."

"We have to work out some sort of strategy first." Harry rubbed his scar thoughtfully. It had become a habit, though Voldemort was dead.

"I agree with Harry." Hermione cut off Ron who angrily had opened his mouth. "It does no good to just rush off when we don't even know where to start. I think you, Ron, and Harry should go back to the Ministry and find out what you can, and then come back here. We'll figure out what to do from there."

Ron nodded and they both Apparated. Hermione turned to me. "Well, let's go in, shall we?"

The door to the kitchen was still closed, but I no longer heard the muffled shouts of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. We opened the door with caution, and found Mrs. Weasley sitting with her head in her hands, and Ginny hugging her. We slowly closed the door without a sound, and decided to go upstairs.

A few minutes later, I heard Ginny calling me. "We're up here!" I yelled.

She threw open the door. "Hermione!" She hugged our friend tightly. "I'm so glad you've come for even a few days."

Hermione smiled. "Well, about that. I was going to ask your mum if my parents could have Christmas dinner here."

"She'll be thrilled." Ginny responded with her own smile, but quickly let it drop off her face. "I gather Lizzie has told you about Luna?"

Hermione looked grim. "Yes. I also heard about your argument with Mrs. Weasley. I think we should go look for Luna, but we need to have a plan first. Harry and Ron wanted to surprise you by coming home for Christmas, but I sent them back to the Ministry to get more information on Luna's situation."

"Brilliant." Ginny clapped her hands together. "But what should we tell Mum?"

"Laura's flat!" Sudden inspiration struck me. "We could tell her I need help cleaning out the flat. Which I do, by the way," I added, forcing dark thoughts out of my mind. "If you lot are up to it."

"We've got some semblance of a plan then." Hermione looked pleased. "Now we just have to wait for Harry and Ron to show up." She paused. "Wait, Lizzie, what about Oliver?"

"Shoot, I should probably owl him not to come."

"Owl me not to come where?" a voice said from behind me.

I spun around. "Oliver!"

He grinned as he hugged me. "Missed you, too Lizzie. Now, where am I not coming?"

"Nowhere," I said perhaps too quickly.

He raised an eyebrow, causing Ginny to say, "Oh, just tell him, Lizzie. In fact, he could probably help us out."

I quickly explained the situation. He nodded. "Alright, I'm in."

"What now?" I turned to Hermione.

"We wait."


	16. When It All Falls Apart

Chapter 16 – When It All Falls Apart

"Mum?" Ginny walked into the kitchen. "Lizzie needs help with Laura's flat, and we all thought we'd help her."

"Of course, dear. Lizzie," she approached me, "are you sure you want to do this now?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." I nodded. "I think I'll do okay if Ginny and them come along."

"It's Molly, dear. And only if you're sure." She paused and studied me for a minute. "If you want to wait a few hours until Bill comes home from work, we could both help you, too."

I heard a sudden hiss of pain, and assumed Ron had tried to speak, only to have Harry kick him. "No, thank you, Mrs. We – I mean Molly. I've already got Oliver, Harry, Ron, and Hermione to help Ginny and I. Also, I think it'll be a good distraction what with Luna missing and all." I heard another hiss of pain, and I had to bite back a laugh. My eyes started to water up, but I let those tears fall, knowing they would convince Mrs. Weasley all the more.

"Oh, dear." She engulfed me in her arms. "Just make sure you're back before dinner."

"We promise, Mum," said a very disgruntled Ron. "Come on you lot."

We walked out onto the front lawn and huddled beside the fence. "Wait." Hermione smacked her forehead. "How are we going to get there? Only Lizzie has been there before, and this is too large a group for Side-Along Apparition. **(NOTE: Just found out I'd been spelling it wrong! Sorry!) **It's quite a long distance, too, to London, and I don't want to risk any of us Splinching ourselves."

"Look, Lizzie'll just have to pop one of us back there, and then the two of us can get two more people, and soon we'll all be there." Oliver grabbed onto my waist.

Ron snickered and I threw him a dirty look. "Do you want another bruise to the collection you've just gotten, Weasley?"

He scowled, and I pushed Oliver away so I could grab his hand. "Hold on," I whispered.

I hated Apparating, but I had to admit it was the easiest way of getting to London as quickly as possible. I gasped for breath as soon as we arrived at the flat.

After regaining my breath, I turned to Oliver to tell him we should go, only to find he had been staring at me while I had been trying to regain my composure. "What?" My hands flew to my face. "Do I look funny?"

"No." He pulled me roughly towards him. "You look beautiful."

I blushed, but didn't have time to respond as he had started kissing me. I melted and responded with equal, if not more, fervor. His hand snaked up my shirt, and I squeaked. I heard the rumble of his laugh in his throat, and shivered as he traced circles on the small of my back.

Hungry for more, I unbuttoned his shirt and ran my hands over his chest. I was rewarded with a growl as he nipped my bottom lip. Reality sunk in, however, as he reached for the button on my jeans.

"Ol – Oliver!" I cried shakily. "We need to stop, and, and…" I was cut off as he found my pulse right above my collar bone and started kissing it with an open mouth. Summoning the last strength I had, I pushed him away. "Focus, Oliver!"

He frowned at me. "What?"

"We're supposed to go get the others, remember?" I said breathlessly.

"Right." He shook his head as if to clear it.

"Oh, this isn't going to work." I rubbed circles into my temples. "I'm not going to be able to focus enough to Apparate without splinching myself!"

"Same here." He smiled and inched closer to me. "I think we should get it out of our systems, and…"

"No!" I placed a hand on his chest to keep him at a distance. "Look, we'll just use a Portkey."

He frowned again. "I don't remember the spell." He smiled again. "Oh, well."

"Bloody Hell, Oliver!" I snapped. "Is that all you can think about?"

"Only when you're around, love." He smiled at me sweetly.

I huffed, still annoyed but no longer angry. I grabbed an old Chinese take-out box from the rubbish bin. "_Portus_." I looked over at Oliver. "Are you coming or not?"

He scowled. "No need to get snappy."

Regardless, we both grabbed the box and were transported back to the Burrow.

"Bloody Hell," Ron exclaimed. "What took you so long?"

"You want to explain it to them, sweetums?" I said sarcastically.

He blushed and muttered something under his breath. Ginny smacked Ron. "You oblivious idiot."

Still grumbling, Ron took hold of the box as we all put a finger on it.


	17. Muggle Housecleaning

"So, what did you learn at the Ministry, Harry?" I ignored Ron.

"Look you lot, this is all top secret, and if Kingsley ever found out you know, he'd fire us." Harry looked sharply at each one of us in turn. We all solemnly nodded. "The Lestrange brothers have been spotted most recently in London, near Knockturn Alley. Now, these reports have been all over the place lately, but Kingsley confided in me that he thinks London makes the most sense for the Lestranges. All manors and properties have been seized that are attached to their names, and to their families'. London is the biggest city, both population wise and magically."

Hermione inhaled sharply. "It makes sense. They could almost hide in plain sight."

A thought occurred to me. "Have they demanded anything? Like a reward?"

Ron shook his head. "Luna was apparently snatched right off of Platform 9 ¾. Probably right after we left her. And if Xenophilius has gotten some sort of letter, he hasn't come forth with it."

Tears pricked my eyes. Oliver placed a hand on my lower back. He sighed. "So we don't even really know anything."

"Wait." Ginny looked up suddenly. She had been examining the carpet. "Why _would _Mr. Lovegood come forward? Remember last time?"

Harry threw his hands up in the air. "I do! Which is why I really, really, hope he learned his lesson and would cooperate with us now!"

I stood up. We had been sitting in a circle around my kitchen table. It was strange to think of it as mine. I shook my head to clear it. "This is getting us nowhere. Short of raiding Knockturn Alley, what can we do?"

Silence fell over us. I huffed and began scrubbing the counter. Ginny looked at me, and then smiled. "Let's clean."

"_What?" _we all collectively asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Mum always swears that cleaning helps calm her down, and helps her think. We should try it." She shrugged. "I mean, what have we got to lose?"

Everyone sighed dejectedly, but agreed to it. I merely continued scrubbing the counter, and gave instructions as to where all the cleaning supplies could be found.

I watched as everyone tried to get their bearings. I was worried about Ron and Ginny having to use electrical appliances, but Ron just stuck to mopping, and Harry took it upon himself to teach Ginny how to use the vacuum cleaner. I relaxed a little as I watched Hermione wipe down the kitchen table.

A loud crash sounded, and Oliver cursed. I spun around to see him wrestling with my dishwasher.

I started laughing as he cursed again. "How do you _work _this damned contraption?"

He pressed a button. It was too late when I realized which one he pressed. "No!"

Hermione, Oliver and I were sprayed with water gushing from the dishwasher. Harry started to laugh, though Ron and Ginny looked a bit frightened. Oliver ran as fast as he could into another room. Hermione giggled as I simply shut the door and pressed the off button.

I rolled my eyes as Oliver peeked out from around a corner. "It's off now."

He came up to stand next to me. "What is it?"

"It washes dishes automatically." I replied, frustrated. "Here, just take the dirty dishes, and put them on the racks inside, like this." I proceeded to demonstrate. "Can you handle that?"

"You don't have to be so short with me, Lizzie." Oliver frowned.

I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"AH!" Ginny jumped and crashed into Harry. Ron looked at the ground in front of him horrified. There was a noise like an animal dying.

"What is it?" I rushed round the half wall to look, and then promptly started laughing.

"It's ALIVE!" Ron yelled, horrified.

Hermione rolled her eyes this time. "Of course it's not." She pressed the button Ginny must have pushed. "It's electric."

Ron turned red, and Ginny started laughing hysterically. We all joined in. Ginny got off of Harry and helped him up. "Sorry."

He smiled. "Don't worry about it."

We all went back to work less stressed than before.

That is, until another crash came from where Oliver was. My back was to him, so I quickly turned around.

My dishwasher's door had fallen open. That didn't worry me, although the fact that Oliver (who was trying to hide his wand behind his back) was backing up, did.

"What did you –" I started to growl, but was cut off.

_FWSH_! The dishwasher made an unnatural noise and proceeded to spit its contents at Oliver, who ran towards me. I saw a plate go whizzing by my head, while cups and bowls smashed against the walls.

"ENOUGH." Hermione whipped out her wand and stated firmly, "_Finite Incantatem_."

I was fuming. "Oliver!"

He glared at me. "I'm sorry, but how on _earth _do muggles use that?"

"Muggles have to! They don't have magic!" I shouted.

"Shut up." I opened my mouth furiously, but shut it again as I looked over at Hermione. She had been bent over the broken dishwear, intent on fixing them, but stood up suddenly, looking very strange. "Shut up and listen. Harry, Ron, everybody; I have a really mental idea."


	18. Break In

I was red in the face. "Why am I doing this again?"

Ginny hissed in my ear. "Shut up, Latham. It'll be quick."

"Well, you don't have to be groping me, Weasley." I moved her hands away from my sides.

She choked on her laughter, and then proceeded to clamp a hand over her face.

I held my breath until my laughter subsided, too. But it was too late. "Is anyone up there?"

_Shit._ I swore internally. Ginny looked at me with large eyes and huddled closer to me under the Invisibility Cloak, if that was at all possible. We shuffled quietly until we were behind Luna's bedroom door.

Mr. Lovegood walked in to the middle of the room, wand drawn and in a defensive stance. He dropped the stance, however, when he realized he couldn't see anyone else in the room with him. He sniffled. "Oh, Luna."

My heart broke for him. He loved his daughter so much. Mr. Lovegood didn't deserve to have his daughter constantly taken away from him. I wanted to comfort him, but I had to stick to the plan.

Hermione, after having fixed my broken dishes, sat us all down at the kitchen table again, and explained her idea, which went something like this:

"We need to break into Xenophilius's house."

"What?" We all gasped.

"Look." Hermione tugged at her hair in frustration, standing up behind her chair. "Harry, how many wizards does Kingsley think are working with the Lestrage brothers?"

"At most, three others, but –"

She raised her hand to silence him. "Look, I don't know where to search for Luna, but Knockturn Alley sounds like a good place. The Lestrange brothers do not want to mix with muggles, so isn't it logical that they'll try to stay in the wizarding world?"

"Yes, but-"

Hermione silenced us again. "I was in the restricted section of the library the other day and I came across a powerful spell. A _really _powerful spell. And I think it could help."

"HOW?" Ron roared.

Hermione looked offended. "Let me finish! Enchanted objects are bound to their enchanter. If we find an object Luna regularly enchants, like her broom –"

"She doesn't –" I opened my mouth.

"- I SAID LIKE!" Hermione glared at me. I frowned. "Like A broom, I could perform this spell on it that would make it grow hot anytime it got close to her or her wand. As in, say, 30 meters close."

"Wait." Harry's brow furrowed. "You want us to break into Xenophilius's home, steal a beloved magical item of Luna's, enchant it with a sort of seeking spell, and then walk around Knockturn Alley waiting to see if it'll grow hot?"

"I told you it was mental." Hermione looked embarrassed as she sat down.

"It's brilliant!" Ron was beaming at his girlfriend.

"It _is _at least a plan." Harry pondered it. "Okay, who's in?"

And of course we all were.

So, it shouldn't have surprised me that I would later find myself in Luna's room, with Ginny, under the cloak. After all, we did know her best. Mr. Lovegood left after a few minutes of tearfully clutching his daughter's pillow, leaving us alone.

Ginny sighed. "We have to be more careful," she whispered. I gave her a thumbs up, and we quickly shuffled to Luna's wardrobe.

Ginny and I were planning on getting Luna's lion hat. She wore it to every Gryffindor game, and regularly enchanted it to roar. It was perfect.

And, as we soon realized, huge. Ginny and I looked up at it as it sat on the top shelf of her wardrobe. Luna's things had been collected by Mr. Lovegood after his daughter's disappearance, so we hadn't worried about not finding it. But we hadn't planned on the size. It was as big as a Quaffle.

"Oh _no_," Ginny moaned. "And we can't even try and shrink it. Hermione said we couldn't use spells on it."

"Damn it," I said, thinking quickly. "Look, you take it under the cloak with you. I'll hide under Luna's bed. Just come back quickly, okay?"

Ginny nodded, and with that we tried to lift it up off of the shelf. It was a little too far, though.

"Give me a boost," Ginny demanded. I took the cloak off and hung it in the wardrobe for now. I got down on all fours as Ginny used me as a stepping stool.

"Stop being so gentle," I wheezed as she stomped on me.

"I'm trying here!" She grabbed the hat, and, just as we thought success was ours, slipped.

She landed with a thud. I closed my eyes and prayed to anybody that would listen that Lovegood hadn't heard.

Unfortunately, the next sounds we heard were "LUNA?" being screamed, and footsteps on the stairs.

I whipped my wand out and locked the bedroom door. "Ginny, take the hat, and the cloak. Accio broomstick!"

Just as the footsteps reached the top of the flight of stairs, a Cleansweep One flew through the open window. Ginny hopped on and tried to take me with her.

"No, I'm too heavy! Go!" She looked at me guiltily before racing off. I managed to turn around just in time to have the door burst open. I pointed my wand at Xenophilius. "Mr. Lovegood, I am –"

He tried to hit me with a curse before I could say anything. "WHERE IS LUNA?"

I blocked it. "I'm trying to find out!"

He wouldn't, or couldn't, hear me. I felt so bad about everything that had happened to him that I couldn't attack him. So I just blocked, and blocked. I was getting tired when I heard the front door bang open. Xenophilius looked shocked and turned. I felt bad, but I quickly stunned him. I winced when he fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

I ran out onto the landing, thinking it was Ginny to come save me, but it wasn't. It was a man in a Death Eater's mask. He sent a Killing Curse towards me, but I got down in time. "No!" I screamed. I slammed the bedroom door shut and, with a flick of my wrist, pulled Xenophilius towards me. I flicked my wand again and again until the door was barricaded with Luna's furniture, but I knew it wouldn't last long. I pointed my wand once more to the open window. "ACCIO BROOMSTICK!"

The door started to crack. I felt like crying, where was Ginny?


	19. Capture

The door burst open just as a broom stick appeared. I shoved Mr. Lovegood on it, and magically bound his clothes to it. Hermione would know the counter-curse. I tapped the broom with my wand and sent it flying towards the Burrow. I turned around quickly, just in time to see the Death Eater walk into the room, his wand pointed at me.

Without really thinking, I jumped through the open window, the only means of escape. I blacked out before I could hit the ground. All I could hold on to was the last time I had seen Oliver.

"Elizabeth Latham! Are you stupid?" he had hollered at me.

"I am NOT! You can't stop me!" I shouted back.

"I'll go instead." He grabbed my arms.

"It _has _to be someone Ginny's height, so the cloak is evenly distributed. AND we're the smallest people here. That means there's more room for the hat under the cloak!" I was so infuriated. I could be brave, too! I wanted to help, because I hadn't in the past. And Oliver was getting in my way.

"What about Hermione, then?" He shot the aforementioned girl a look. She looked guilty.

I poked him in the chest. "She has to prepare the spell! And Harry and Ron need to report back to Kingsley _after _they tell Mrs. Weasley we'll be late! It's not even that big of a deal! It's just Lovegood!"

Oliver turned red. "I don't want to see you hurt."

I marched out the door, hoping Ginny would follow me with the cloak. I spat the next words out of my mouth. "I'll be fine."

Except I wasn't. But, I didn't think I was dead. I was in too much pain to be dead. I groaned, and tried to move. I realized I was on a cold and slimy floor. My vision was still black, though. I gathered I had taken a good blow to the head from this.

"Lizzy?" Luna's voice whispered to me.

"Luna." I breathed. I rolled onto my back, wincing. I tried rubbing my eyes to see if it would help. It didn't. "I can't see. Are you okay?"

"Oh dear," she said. "Well, just try to stay calm. I'm okay. A little hungry, maybe, but I'm sure the Nargles will go away soon."

"Luna," I asked, "you don't still happen to have your wand?"

She laughed. "No."

I reached blindly for her. She grabbed my hand and pulled my head into her lap. "Do you know what's going on?"

"No, although I think those two men who took me are trying to get Harry Potter to rescue us." She patted my hair gently.

"He is, Luna," I whispered. "Do you know where we are?"

"Not really. We're underground."

Luna just started humming, but I could tell she was more relaxed by me just being with her. I started feeling drowsy again, but I knew I shouldn't sleep if I had a head injury.

"Luna? I'm tired." I yawned. "Can you check to see if my pupils are dilated?"

"They look fine to me." In my sleepy state I didn't even question how she knew that word. "You should sleep. I think you'll be okay."

"Wake me up if you become lonely, please." I yawned again.

"Don't worry, dear. We'll be fine."

So I slept. I felt like I slept for days, although Luna told me it must have only been for a few hours, because they hadn't fed her while I was asleep.

Within roughly 48 hours of my being there, my vision cleared up. It was a slow process, but I was absolutely relieved when it returned. I took in my surroundings.

Luna was right. We were underground, in a cellar of some sort. There was a single jar with bluebell fire in it, so we had light. The walls and floor were dirt, and water and food were dropped unceremoniously down through a trap door in a corner. I also thought the room we were in was somehow magically protected, because neither Luna nor I could hear any sounds from outside, except for when the trap door was open.

This fact in particular worried me. Would Hermione's spell be strong enough to find us?


	20. The Battle

I hadn't told Luna about the plan for her, and now my, rescue. I didn't want to be overheard, no matter how much I thought Luna would have been happy to know. But, we did talk about a lot. There wasn't really anything else to do, except play games in the dirt.

Which is what we were doing a few days later when I had an epiphany. Luna had beaten me, yet again, at tic tac toe, which, to my embarrassment, I had taught her.

"And so the student becomes the master." I smiled, quoting an American film.

She smiled back. "It must be nice."

"Hm?" I asked.

"To know so much."

I was flattered. "I don't know a lot about many things, Luna. I just watch too many films and read too many books. Things tend to get stuck up there whether I want them to or not."

She smiled again. "What's a film?"

I sighed, and was about to answer, when the trap door opened, and our food plates dropped to the ground. In the seconds before the door closed again, I jammed a bit of bread in the hinges of the door. I held my breath and crossed my fingers.

They didn't notice. I was so happy I almost cried. The door wasn't able to shut properly anymore, and we could now hear the conversations being carried on in the room above ours.

Luna and I kept quiet for two days. We listened and took note of how many men seemed to be in the room at any given time. The most there ever seemed to be were three. More than Luna and I could take on. But I noticed that there were long periods of time where there was only one man, and for most of the time he was alone, he would snore.

I quickly took the bit of bread out of the hinges as quietly as possible and turned to Luna. "I know what we can do."

It seemed so simple in retrospect. The plates that our food was on were tin. After what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes I managed to snap one in half, leaving a very jagged edge. I tucked one half into my pocket and gave the other to Luna. I wedged the bread in the hinges again after being fed and waited until I could hear the tell-tale snoring sounds.

Once they started, I slowly inched open the trap door. I kept it at a low angle, so it wouldn't slam to the floor. Luna gave me a quick boost, and I soon found myself in a storage room.

It looked well lived in. It was very messy, and stank, though that might have been coming from our cellar. I didn't recognize it, and felt a little disappointed. Maybe we weren't in Knockturn Alley after all. I shook myself to focus on the task at hand.

I examined the man that was supposed to be keeping watch. His wand was in his back pocket. I inched towards him, trying not to make the floorboards creep. I couldn't believe my luck when they didn't.

Of course, that should have been the indicator that something very wrong was going to happen very soon. As soon as I got a grip on his wand, his eyes snapped open. They were unfocused for only a few seconds. He yelled incoherently and tried to keep a hold on his wand. I wrenched it out of his grasp though, and shouted "STUPEFY!"

He was knocked out, but others were alerted. I heard a stampede of footfalls that sounded like they belonged to a lot more than two men. Once again, I barricaded the door with the remaining furniture in the room. I quickly pulled Luna up to the floor and slammed the trap door shut. The only door was now barricaded, but probably not for long, and we only had one wand.

"The walls! They're wood!" Luna cried. I nodded, trying to put force behind the next spell.

"DIFFINDO!" The wall exploded and looked out onto a concrete wall.

"Shit, shit, _shit_," I moaned. The door was about 3 seconds away from bursting.

"The ceiling, try it!" Luna suggested. I nodded, and she ducked. I shouted the same spell, and the roof caved.

I winced as I felt something imbed itself in my shin. The pain was horrible, but the adrenaline pumping through my body dulled it.

"Luna, are you okay?" I shouted. I seemed to have taken the entire building down with me.

"Yes." Her head popped up from the rubble.

"Stay down," I warned her. I managed to work my way up to the surface of the rubble. I finally looked down at my shin and winced again. That was going to leave a mark.

A piece of iron pipe sliced through my muscles. I was almost positive I couldn't walk. I looked around. A pile not too far away from us started moving. I looked around hopelessly. We were closed to the Ministry than we were to Knockturn Alley, and we were still very far. We were in what used to be a small shack on the side of the Thames, in an abandoned area known for being home to druggies and prostitutes.

"Luna," I called, my voice low. "Look, get out of here and find help. Try to crawl through the rubble so they don't see you."

"Lizzy." She looked pained.

"Go!" I shouted as a body emerged from the rubble. I recognized him as Rodolphus Lestrange, the husband of Bellatrix. "STUPEFY."

He dodged, and I couldn't move. I was stuck, and he knew it.

"AVADA –"

"NO!"

Out of nowhere a fist came flying and knocked Rodolphus down. I could tell the physical violence had shocked him. I took advantage. "STUPEFY!" And he was down for the count.

I looked to see who had punched him, and I was shocked.

"Luna! You need to go, get help!" I cried as I detected more movement coming from underneath the rubble.

"I need a wand, Lizzy! I need to send my Patronus to the Burrow!" Tears were streaming down her face.

"Take his!" I pointed to the unconscious man. She nodded, grabbed it, and ran off.

I was glad, because just as she did, Rabastan and his other friends started to emerge. I knew I couldn't be as lucky as last time. I looked at my leg, and made a decision.

I screamed as I wrenched out the pipe, but managed to get up and stand. Tears were flowing freely now.

"STUPIFY!" I pointed my wand at the men. They all dodged and threw up shields. Again and again I threw whatever jinx or curse I could think of. I managed to take down another man before I was hit with Crucio.

My screams could be heard for miles, I'm sure. There was so much pain. My body was hit again and again. I wished to die more than anything.

In a single moment of clarity, I realized I would, and that I would never get to see Oliver Wood again. My body jerked and convulsed, but all I could think about was the man with brown eyes who stole my heart.

I also knew I would become what Neville's parents were; shells of their former selves.

Just as I was about to welcome my fate with open arms, I became aware no more curses were placed upon me. My body still jerked, and the pain was still there, but there were no new onslaughts.

"LIZZY!" I heard my name being called, but I didn't know where from. I only smiled a demented smile, felt a single tear escape, and said, "I'm sorry" before blacking out.


	21. Awake?

This time I knew I was dead for sure. There was no possible way my body could have survived that much pain. Besides, I was now pain free. I smiled and rolled over. And then I frowned. Nope, still pain. Maybe I was in hell?

"Oh my God, she's awake." I heard a voice tremble and break. I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. The voice was more insistent. "She's awake! SHE'S AWAKE!"

I winced. My ears hurt now. I tried to go back to sleep. No such luck.

"Ms. Latham, open your eyes."

I pretended I couldn't hear.

"Ms. Latham?"

I pouted.

"OPEN YOUR GODDAMN EYES ELIZABETH!"

"GINNY!"

My eyes snapped open. "Gin?" I whispered.

Everything was blurry, but I could make out colors. Vibrant reds, blacks, brown, and white all met my vision.

"She's awake." It was voiced like a prayer.

I was suddenly squashed into a hug. I cried out.

"Shit! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

"Damn it, Ginny." I mumbled and tried to roll over.

"Let her sleep. She'll wake up when she's ready." The voice sounded like it was trying hard not to laugh.

I smiled. I felt like I could kiss the voice. But I was already asleep.

I groaned again sometime later. I rolled over and felt more pain. Would it never end?

"Lizzy?" A voice asked tentatively.

I snapped my eyes open. I did not want to be yelled at again. Things were still blurry, but I made out a figure in a chair next to me. I blinked a couple of times more, and things came into focus. It was George.

"George?" I was confused.

He smiled brightly. "That's me."

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused. "Wait. Where am I?"

"St. Mungo's," he answered. "You put us through hell, Liz."

"What happened?" I tried to sit up, but soon George was pressing me back down to the bed.

"Healer Smith says you can't sit up yet. Not for another few days. Bloody Hell, how did you manage to break every rib in your body?" I could tell he was proud though.

"Long story," I muttered. Then I frowned. What was the story? I let my mind wander.

Too soon it came up with an answer. I bolted upright, and promptly fell back down again.

"SHIT!" I yelled.

"Told you." George winked, but he looked nervous. "Do you need me to call for a Healer?"

"No." I sighed. "How's Luna? What happened?"

"Luna is doing better. She got beat up pretty badly, although not as badly as you. You've been out of it quite a while."

"How long?" I whispered.

"A month." He scrubbed at his face. He smiled again though. "You put on quite a fight. Luna told us what happened. How you devised a plan to escape and how you fought them off while she could alert us."

I rolled my eyes, and winced again. "She punched out Rodolphus."

He started laughing. "No way."

"I'm serious!" I started giggling, too. But I sobered up pretty quickly. "What happened, George? Stop avoiding the question."

He sighed. "You were captured doing God knows what at Xenophilius's house. Somehow he arrived at the Burrow stunned and shackled to a Cleansweep One." He raised an eyebrow. I was too tired to explain. He sighed and continued. "He didn't remember much. But then Ginny burst through the door panicking, explaining in a rush what you were trying to do and how she went back to Xenophilius's to find it practically destroyed, and you missing." He ran a hand through his hair. "We thought you were dead, but we couldn't find your body.

"Hermione ended up having to explain to Kingsley her idea and everything that happened at your flat. Needless to say he was not impressed. But, he agreed it was worth a shot. As you probably know, it turned up nothing. We started targeting random areas of London, but we couldn't find anything. You went missing three days before Christmas. It's the middle of February now, Liz."

"I was missing for three weeks? It didn't seem that long to me." I couldn't believe it.

George sighed again. "We were worried sick. Ginny especially. She blamed herself for leaving you. Who could've known what would happen?

"But, anyways, we were all at the Burrow, thankfully, when Luna's Patronus showed up. She said only said where you were, and that you needed help." He started to tear up. "We almost didn't make it.

"Rodolphus was down, and so was Crabbe. But Rabastan was torturing you, over and over. Neville was with us, and he saw what was happening to you. He almost killed Rabastan." I shivered. "You were unconscious. We brought you straight here and left Kingsley behind to take care of the mess. They said you had broken every rib, your calf was sliced into almost two, and that you had a severe concussion. Not to mention the Cruciatus Curse. You were almost dead. You woke up three days ago for the first time."

I nodded slowly. It was still painful. George burst out laughing. I glared at him.

"You took down an entire building! An entire building!"

I rolled my eyes. "Where is everyone?"

"Luna's in the room next door. She broke her hand, and ended up taking the Cruciatus Curse for Ginny. She also cracked a couple of ribs, but that was probably from the building collapsing." He sniggered again. I shot him a dirty look. "Mum has been in here a lot, but right now she's trying to prepare a space for you. Healer Smith said you shouldn't be alone for the next month or so after you're released. Harry and Ron visit as often as possible, but they're busy with tying up loose ends. Ginny's asleep in Luna's room. There's a bed not being used, and so she's been stealing it. Hermione's at Hogwarts today, collecting your homework, as well as Luna." He was the one to roll his eyes this time. "McGonagall said you were exempted, but you know Hermione."

I nodded. It was less painful than before.

I waited. He seemed to be teasing me. I huffed. "What about Oliver?"

"What about me?"


	22. Definitely Awake

I looked over to him as he stood in the doorway and started to smile. As he walked towards me, however, my smile crumpled, and he stopped moving, alarmed. Tears started to fall quickly as I whispered in horror, "What _happened_ to you?"

"And that is my cue to leave." George quietly left us. Oliver patted him on the shoulder as he passed, but I had ceased to notice George's presence as soon as I got a good look at my boyfriend.

Bloodied and bandaged where the two words that immediately sprang to mind. His right arm was in a sling and his head was wrapped in several bandages. His face was deeply cut across his left cheek. There was something on them, something that looked suspiciously familiar.

"Are those _stitches_?" I was in shock.

He laughed. "The Healer who treated me has apparently been trying to get these 'stitches' used regularly for years."

"What happened?" I demanded. "Why do you even _need _stitches in the first place?"

"Never mind that," he said softly as a warm look came over his face. He walked up to me and kneeled on the floor next to my bed. His fingers brushed my hair out of my face and he kissed my forehead gently. I started to cry again. He looked guilty. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," I sniffled, "I was just worried I was never going to see you again."

"I should have never let you go." His own eyes started to water.

"You couldn't have stopped me. You tried, remember?"

He chuckled, but quickly sobered up. "What was it like?"

"Being with Luna, it wasn't so bad. If she hadn't been there, I probably wouldn't have lasted." I frowned in concentration. "They didn't really _do _anything to us. They just dropped food and water through a hole and left us alone. After a while, I became desperate, and Luna and I hatched a plan." I paused. "Well, it wasn't really a plan…"

He laughed. "You blew up a building. I don't think any of that was planned."

I smiled, and tried to laugh, too, but that turned into more of a groan. He looked worried. "Don't worry, it's not too bad," I reassured him. "Now tell me about you. What was the battle like?"

He scowled at me. "You were tortured. All that's important now is that you're safe, as is everyone else."

I scowled right back. "If you don't tell me, Ginny will."

"Fine!" He got up and started pacing, as if trying to find the words to continue. After what seemed like ages, he finally stopped, and faced me. "Harry and Ron were meeting with Kingsley, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, Ginny, Hermione and I were sitting around the table at the Burrow when Neville walked in. He had no idea about you and Luna. He came to tell us that he'd been promised Professor Sprout's job at Hogwarts next year. She's retiring. We were just about to tell him what was going on when Luna's Patronus appeared in the center of the table. She said you were in that abandoned section of warehouses a couple of kilometers east of London Bridge. Neville was confused, but we didn't get a chance to explain. He still Disapparated with us, though. Hermione stayed behind to send a message to Harry and Ron, but everyone else arrived very quickly. Luna was trying to defend herself from Goyle and quite a few other ex-Death Eaters. I think there were five. Rabastan, as you probably know, was too busy torturing you.

"Neville acted first. He lunged for Rabastan, completely forgetting his wand. He admitted later that Rabastan had been a person responsible for the fate of his parents. You know they're a couple of floors up?"

I nodded. Neville himself had told me when he was explaining the resistance that had been going on at Hogwarts last year.

Oliver shook his head. "Neville almost killed Rabastan. He was strangling him, and Rabastan actually turned purple. He managed to blast Neville away, but Ginny, who was standing over you, stunned Lestrange before he could do anything else. Neville's stomach had been gashed open by the curse, though, and Mrs. Weasley ran to him. Ginny was distracted with you. I had run up and picked you up, trying to carry you to safety, and Ginny was trying to follow, so she didn't see the curse Goyle aimed her way.

"Luna jumped in front of her, and took the Cruciatus Curse. She started vomiting blood, and that made Ginny _pissed_. Goyle soon fell. Mr. Weasley and George were fending the others off, but they were falling back. Hermione, Ron, and Harry Apparated right after Rodolphus woke up. They battled him, but then Crabbe popped up too.

I nodded again, a headache coming on. Oliver sighed. "Maybe this should wait."

I whimpered. "Please. Continue."

He looked at me carefully, but complied. "Soon, however, Kingsley showed up with 10 Aurors. Obviously it was over, but Rodolphus was desperate. He managed to cast a Killing Curse before Kingsley took him down. No one is really sure who it was aimed at, because it hit the building next to us.

"This is going to sound ridiculous. But the building blew up. Not as badly as the one _you _demolished," he rolled his eyes, "but it was still bad. I look like this," he gestured to himself, "because I had taken you in there to keep you safe."

I laughed. "Bloody brilliant." I paused. "No lasting damage to anyone?"

"Maybe a few scars, but other than that, no." He frowned. It was silent for a few minutes, until he spoke up again. "What were you doing with half a pie tin?"

I was confused. "What?"

"We found a pie tin on you. Luna didn't really know what you planned to do with them, but said you had handed her the other half."

I blushed. "Oh. I thought, if it _really _got bad, we could use them as knives."

He cracked up. Ginny poked her head around through the door way at the sound. "LIZZY?"

"Hi." I smiled.

"BLOODY MOVE WOOD, BEFORE I MAKE YOU." She shoved him to the side as she made a mad dash for me. "Oh my gosh, Lizzie, are you okay? Damn it, I'm so sorry. It's my fault entirely. I –"

"GINNY!" I shouted. She stopped. "It's okay!"

She started crying and threw her arms around me.

"Get off, Weasley!" I groaned. "You're going to break my ribs again."

She blushed as she pulled back. I laughed.

She smiled. "You're going to be better soon. I know it."


	23. The Ending and the Beginning

Later that night, after all the visits and the commotion (Ginny's shouts had brought in Healers demanding to know who was in pain) of the day, I just wanted to sleep. Oliver, apparently, had been sleeping in the chair next to my bed (George was watching over me while he went to find food), but of course that was uncomfortable.

"Can't they bring in another bed?" I asked Healer Smith, who appeared to be a very nice, grandfatherly type of man.

He shook his head. "We have a set number of beds for each room, Ms. Latham." His eyes twinkled at me.

After he left, I turned to Oliver. "You can't sleep in that chair. I guess you should go home, then."

Oliver looked indignant. "Absolutely not. Here," he motioned to me, "scoot over."

I raised an eyebrow, but complied. He comfortably settled himself down next to me. I giggled. He was careful not to touch me.

"I won't break, you know," I whispered conspiratorially.

He snorted, but laid his arm under my head. I ran a finger over the stitches lightly. "Do you know when those are coming out?"

He grimaced. "Tomorrow. Which reminds me. Healer Smith said you could go home in a few days. That's much sooner than any of us thought."

I beamed. "I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts."

He rolled his eyes. "You can't go back until the end of March."

I shifted so I was on my side looking at him indignantly. "What about my NEWTs?"

"McGonagall's orders, Lizzie," he said sternly. "But, she'll still be sending the work to you, so you can take them in May with everyone else."

I huffed. "So, all the work of Hogwarts, but none of the fun? Bollocks."

He laughed, and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Don't worry, I'll be coming back every weekend to see you."

"But what about Hogsmeade? And Hagrid? And my fri-"

He cut me off with another kiss. "You're staying. Go to sleep before Healer Smith tries to throw me out." I grumbled, but he just laughed again. "Besides, you can barely move. How are you going to get around Hogwarts?"

I opened my mouth, then promptly shut it.

He kissed me once more. "Sleep."

"Fine," I was starting to drift off anyways, "but don't expect me to be happy about it."

His chuckles were the last thing I heard before I succumbed to my dreams.

The rest of my hospital days passed quickly. Luna was released two days before I was, and, as she was leaving, Xenophilius came in.

"Ms. Latham?" He seemed hesitant.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Lovegood." I sniffled.

He smiled as he sat next to me. "Please, do not cry. I'm completely in your debt, for you have saved not only my life, but my Luna's as well. You must come over for some tea. Perhaps I can even show you our moonfrogs!"

I smiled, too. "That sounds lovely, Mr. Lovegood."

Neville stopped by, too. I didn't know how to thank him, but he assured me that it was the least he could do. He didn't want anybody else to end up like his parents. I felt like crying, but didn't let him see the tears. He didn't need my pity.

After his visit, I was promptly bundled up and sent to the Burrow, where Mrs. Weasley fussed over me to no extent. Harry and Ron were given time off, and spent most of it at the Burrow sulking, seeing as Hermione had dragged Ginny back to school the week after I was released. Harry managed to get his hands on a video game console, and I was thoroughly entertained watching the Weasleys in their efforts to grasp the concept.

Time passed by quickly, especially since Oliver stuck to his promise of being over every weekend. Before I knew it, I was back at Hogwarts with Ginny, Luna and Hermione, and together we finished the NEWTs. News had traveled around the castle quickly, and soon I was being seen as a hero. I didn't understand it. I had basically been captured, blew up a building, and then tortured. It was hardly a heroic turn of events. I found myself shrugging a lot, and spending much more time in the library than normal.

The day before school ended, Hermione, Ginny, and I found ourselves by the lake sitting under the oak tree. I dangled my feet in the water and laid back against the grass. "What's next?"

Ginny was twirling a dandelion between her fingers. "I dunno. A really good summer. I think I'm going to try out for the Holyhead Harpies. You know that Heather Griffin is retiring?"

Hermione answered her, with her nose stuck in a book I had lent her, "I'm sure you'll make it. I'm trying to set up a position within the Ministry that will be the equivalent of a lawyer for magical creatures."

Ginny and I both stifled laughs. "Only you would do that, Hermione."

She looked indignant.

I quickly calmed her down. "It's a great idea, though. I think it's amazing."

"What about you, Lizzie?" Ginny asked. "Any plans?"

"I'll probably move into Laura's old flat again and get some mundane Muggle job." I sighed.

"Actually, I had an idea." Hermione snapped her book shut.

"Does this involve me sneaking into anywhere?" I grinned.

"No." She huffed and opened her book again. "Guess I'll keep it to myself, then."

I opened my mouth, to have it kissed shut. I squeaked.

"Hello to you, too." Oliver smirked as he sat next to me in the grass. "Did you tell her yet, Hermione?"

Hermione blushed. "No."

"I made her mad." I laughed.

Oliver looked excited. "Good. Listen, you know that bookstore in Hogsmeade you love so much? The used one?"

I sat up and faced him. "Yeah?"

"The guy who owns it is retiring. He's looking for an apprentice to take over the shop." He smiled.

"Really?" I hugged him. "It's perfect!"

Oliver looked smug. "I thought so. I already talked to the guy, his name is Mr. Wilde, and he'd love for you to start as soon as you can."

I smiled, but quickly frowned. "That's a long commute from the flat, though."

"Well, I had an idea about that." He looked nervous.

"Where are all these 'ideas' coming from?" I mumbled. First Hermione and now this. I had a feeling I wasn't going to be too happy.

He sighed. "Doywanalivwitme?"

Hermione and Ginny, who had been listening intently burst out laughing. He scowled.

"Erm, what?" I asked.

He took in a deep breath. "Do you want to live with me?"

My jaw dropped to the ground. I'm pretty sure Hermione's and Ginny's did to. "But –"

He raised a hand to stop me. "Hear me out. It's not allowed at Hogwarts, but if we got an apartment in Hogsmeade I would still be able to work here, and you'd have your bookstore. And if it didn't work out for whatever reason, you'd still be able to go back to your flat, and I'd be able to go back to my rooms at Hogwarts. But I really love you and I don't –"

"Okay," I said breathlessly, cutting him off.

"Okay?" He looked confused.

"Okay!" I laughed as it dawned on him.

Ginny and Hermione giggled and clapped as Oliver spun me around in the air.

"I love you, Elizabeth Latham."

"And I love you, Oliver Wood." I smiled as he kissed me quite thoroughly.

"GET A ROOM!" Ginny laughed.


	24. Epilogue

So, all in all, my last year at Hogwarts was extremely eventful. The summer that followed was the epitome of laziness as my friends and I hung around the Burrow for the most part, except when work and duty called.

You probably can guess everything that went on afterwards. Hermione did become something akin to a Human Rights lawyer for magical creatures, and Ginny made the team, and currently holds the record for Most Goals Ever Scored by a Single Player.

Neville ran into Hannah Abbott, and they started dating. Luna is currently off in Sweden with Rolfe Scamander on a search for the ever elusive Crumple-Horned Snorkack. And the rest of the Weasleys have settled into their old routines.

As for Oliver and I, we've been living together for close to six months now. Mr. Wilde (a descendant of Oscar's, by the way) retired, and I now own the bookstore. I also received a letter from my parents' lawyer, telling me that the company would be mine in the event of my parents' death as long as I renounce magic and move back home. Apparently they can't conceive another heir. I told them to shove off.

Oliver is in talks with Puddlemere United on possibly being taken on as their usual Keeper, instead of their reserve one. Apparently the old one quit, too. But he's quite happy with his job at Hogwarts. We have tea with Hagrid the first Sunday of every month.

I'm waiting for him to propose now. I think he's going to do it soon, because his mother has been dropping hints when we go over for dinner. I absolutely adore both of his parents. They've welcomed me as the Weasleys did. Knowing them has made me surer than ever that I want to marry Oliver.

I think I'll just end up asking him. In fact, he's due home soon.

Hmm…

**Fin**

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: I just want to apologize for taking so long with this fic. I was about ready to give it up, actually, but I felt guilty. I assure you I wasn't being lazy. There has been a lot going on, and just recently I've gotten my life together.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, though. I know these last few chapters especially were my favorite to write.**

**Anyway, I wish the best for all of you!**

**Much love,**

**Smurf**


End file.
